To Truly Love
by Darklight25833
Summary: Bella is left alone in the woods by Edward but what happens when Victoria attacks her and Jasper is there to safe her? Will she find the scars of the past to much to bare? Or will Jasper give her something more to car for. Jasper/Bella
1. To Walk Alone

_"To walk alone is a lonely thing to do but to walk with another is a life fulfilled."- Violet Riddle_

_

* * *

_

_My world was a bleak worrisome place until he came back, His honey blonde hair filtered with the air that was moving in-between us as he pulled me away from Victoria's grasp. His golden eyes that now up close was slightly red around the edges, it made me want to look closer at this man. Victoria grabbed me after Edward left me in the woods, She hurt me and I could barley feel the pain of my cuts, bruises and..I think breaks but I know that it was Jasper that was making me feel so...good numb. _

_Jasper's eyes flitted back down to me and I gave him a slight smile but it hurt because of my split lip. Victoria told me that she would kill Charlie and my wolfs, I hated her but I knew that Jake wouldn't let anything happen to him. His cold grasp felt good against my hot skin, He was so much more than Edward would ever be. _

_

* * *

_

_"We need to leave"Said Edward as he looked at the Cullens family, Edwards eyebrows where knitted together as he separated the thoughts to be able to work through them so they could leave Bella alone. "Why son?"Asked Carlisle as he looked at his first son, Carlisle was not about to leave Bella after she had gotten hurt nor let the only light that they had leave them. _

_Edward frowned and looked at his newest brother "Jasper she is mine to see over not you"Said Edward his voice laced in an odd emotion but you could tell by looking at Jasper that he new it very well because of his eyes that had darkened considerably. Emmet was holding Rosalies hand as he looked down the big bear in him reduced to a cuddly kitten "I don't want to leave Bella"Emmet said as Rosalie scoffed "I think that would be the best thing"She said _

_Edward nodded as he looked relieved but Rose never said if she agreed on her mate decision or Edwards but She would let Edward assume for someone who only saw the immediate thought instead of the whole mind like Ero, Edward was quiet naive. Jasper knew the truth as he looked at the only person in this house he hoped wouldn't leave her. _

_Esme sat quietly beside her husband she could feel Jaspers gaze and she couldn't decided if she should leave her new daughter to protect her or keep her family together "Why do you want this Edward?"Esme asked her vampire mind working quickly as he son let out a unneeded breath. Edward was annoyed at them not wanting to leave her "Jasper attacked Bella! She is in danger unless we leave so she...can live a better life"Said Edward his heart breaking at the words. _

_Jasper let out a growl he never met to attack her, He was fine until the shit hit the fan when Edward pushed Bella into the glass and everyone even Carlisle in the room started to feel the urge of blood-lust, He looked at his Companion Alice she was unusually quiet and Jasper tried to tell why but all he got was a steady wave of calm. "I agree"Piped up the pixie as she stood up and walked over to Edward, Alice fought with this urge to hold on to the past but she knew when she found Jasper that he was not her true mate and that broke her heart. _

_"Alice!"said Emmet as he stared at his sister who had brought Bella under her strangled hold "Emmet I agree with Edward, Bella is better off without us." she said keeping a calm wave to lie to her companion. Emmet was crushed to hear this coming from her but it did make sense Bella would get hurt by one of them unless "Why don't we just change her, then"Emmet said. _

_Edward if we where human would have gone red as he started to shake "No **my **Bella would never become like us...She is too pure"He said in the all commanding voice. Jasper could see why Carlisle was so close to Edward they both shared the same beliefs over life and death and Heaven and Hell but Jaspers was simple he was walking and talking, Breathing hypothetically speaking and eating again hypothetically speaking. To him when the time comes for him to hang up his hat he would start worrying but for now why give yourself the stress?_

_Jasper could feel Rosalies emotions crawl at the possessive words of 'my Bella', Only she could truly understand what happens when possessive becomes deadly. "Fine we will leave tonight, Edward you must explain why."said Carlisle giving the exact order. Everyone looked at the man who was the head of the Cullen family, Esme tightened her grip on her husbands hand as Roselie stormed off with Emmet hot on his wife's heels. _

_Alice still hiding her emtions gave Edward a hug and left to get packing her things but not Jaspers, Jasper stood up feeling betrayed by Esme and the rest of them, How could they write of Bellas emotions so easily she is a fragile girl who needs a stable family not none. Alice looked up at her companion who looked troubled she never was able to feel what he was truly feeling only what he would project to her and the rest of the family. _

_She new that _**_she_**_ would be able to know and have Jasper show her his emotions and that made her feel jealous but she couldn't wait till she saw her true mate who would be showing up soon. Esme watched as her son took off to tell Bella her stomach twisted in notts "Carlisle I can't help but feel like we are breaking up our family"She said as Carlisle put his hand on his wife's shoulder. _

_He nodded as he looked out the window before starting to pack his things, Esme sighed as she prayed to whoever was up there for Bella to understand and to not hate them...too much..._


	2. Victoria's Revenge

_Bella stood in the small clearing surrounded by trees as Edward stood a couple of feet from her, His head was bowed and she could almost make out...tears? "Edward.."She asked as she took a step forward towards Edward who let out a low sigh he had to do this he just had too "I am leaving"Edward said. _

_Bella took a step back her heart breaking "If this is about my soul than take it! I don't want it!"Bella yelled her arms in-circled her waist to try to keep the pieced of her soul together. "No..."Edward said keeping his gaze away from her crying, He had to do this "If we stay than you will get hurt and I cannot have that. It will be like we never existed"He said _

_Bella looked at him, Was that supposed to make everything better. Before she could say anything he took of into the deeper part of the woods, Bella paused then took off to try to catch him to make him return to her "Edward!"She screamed out as she tripped over a log and fell onto the ground. She winced as she felt the dirt dig into her arm as she slowly sat up her head spined slightly as she looked around. _

_Nothing was familiar nothing...Where was she? Bella looked around as her heart stopped as a red flash reached her eyes "V..Victoria."She studdered as she felt herself be pulled up by her hair the pain bursted from her skull as she let out a cry. Victoria smirked as she stepped closer to her "Oh...So you remember me?"She cooed as she licked her lips and lightly touched bella cheek._

_"Soo warm and fresh"She said as she took one of her nails and dragged it along her cheek making the pretty rubies bubble to surface the man behind Bella gave a grunt as his hands twitched, Bella shook with fear as she felt the sting of her cheek. Victoria smiled as Bella screamed as her newborn griped her wrist too tightly breaking the wrist"How dose that feel?"She asked Bella gave a grunt and Victoria curled her nose in disgust "Your pathetic"She said as she slapped Bella making her body fly through the air and land on a tree. _

_"P..Please"Whispered Bella not to make Victoria feel sorry for her but it was her praying that Edward would save her as she tried to pick her broken body up but it would move "Please save me...Don't hurt me"Patronized Victoria as she danced closer to Bella a smile on her lips "All the same"She said as Bella let out a groan from the pain in her wrist "It hurts doesn't it...The artery in your wrist making it throb with pain"She said as she leaned down to Bella who was laying on her wrist but her tired body just didn't want to move off of it. _

_"I am going to kill you to avenge James and then your Father and your mutts that you seemed to love "She said as she pulled Bella by her hair onto her knees "He..Edward is gone! Leave me alone !"Bella cried Victoria shook her finger in Bellas face "Tsk tsk, I don't care about your mate I want to Kill you and only you"She said in fake innocently. Bella looked away from her killer and looked up at the starry sky, It wouldn't be so bad to die now she thought as she looked back at Victoria who looked disgusted at her._

_"Okay...Bitch"Said Bella as she felt herself fly through the air again this time Bella never got back up she just laid their limp letting her own personal darkness consume her._


	3. My knight with Shining skin

"I did it now lets go"Edward said the minute he stepped through the door, Everyone looked at him and noticed how quick he was to get out of Forks. "Why are we leaving so soon?"Asked Rosalie as she walked down with another bag. Edward looked at her like she had just announced she was ugly "Because she might come over and you know Edward wouldn't be able to do _this _if she did that"Said Esme as she walked down stairs and past Rosalie the venom in her eyes shimmered.

Everyone was hurting and showing it in odd ways Edward was in a hurry and left before anyone else except Alice who left with him, She has been controlled in her emotions and not at all like Alice. "Here let me do it"Said Emmet as he took Rosalies bags and shoved them in the large Hummer, Emmets eyes have grown darker and his face was always set in a frown, He was taking this harder than anyone. "I got it"Hissed Rosalie who snatched one of the bags ripping the handle off in the process "Damn it"She cursed as she just walked away leaving the bag on the ground.

Rosalie has been like that since the news came out of them leaving, She has been snapping at Edward and sometimes the rest of them while accidentally breaking things all along the house, So Esme excused her from packing. Esme was a walking panic attack all of the house was sparkling you could eat off of the floors if you had too, and she would panic over little things like earlier it was why they had an odd amount of socks.

Poor Carlisle was getting the blunt end of his wifes panic, He would walk into the house filled with chatter and it would go silent. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair and looked at Jasper who was projecting anger and fear "Jasper son...Your projecting"He said as Jasper narrowed his eyes and nodded turned his head from him...

* * *

"Jasper can you lock up?"Asked Esme as she flattened a hair that was out of place on his head, Jasper nodded his mood was still awful but he noticed that everyone didn't need any help from him in that section. "Thank you"She said as she kissed his cheek and got into the car and took off with Carlisle in the drivers seat looking...stressed and annoyed over his wife pulling the seat belt across him and clicking it into place.

"Better to be safe than fusing a head back on"She said in a fake happy tone, Carlisle grimaced as she gave Jasper one last wave.

* * *

_ -Jaspers-_

_Jasper didn't know why that Alice left without even talking to him, He didn't have any command over her we where just companions through this eternal life but it didn't mean her actions through all of this has been any less confusing He loved Alice even if she is not his True mate. Jasper walked over to the door and gave it a light pull to make sure it was shut, His eyes caught something that was glimmering in the back off the house and He unlocked the door to check it out. _

_The closer He got to it the closer He was angered, It was a shard of glass that was missed in the clean up when He attacked Bella. He picked it up and stared at His reflection in the glass, The same thoughts bubbled to the surface "What I did should never be forgiven...I need to get on my way and leave her alone but...what if Edward did something stupid? No he wouldn't do something like leave her in the woods."Jasper said partly out loud he was sure that if anyone caught him staring at the glass shard and talking to himself they would have thought he went insane._

_Even if him mind was telling him no his body betrayed his thoughts and Jasper pulled out on the way to Bellas house, He was half way there when He heard a scream coming from the woods, Jasper slammed on his breaks almost tail spinning...That sounded like Bella!He thought as he parked the car and got out as He inhaled and breathed in Bellas sweet blood, Jasper felt the light burn of blood-lust but without everyone around him to magnify the blood-lust he was able to put a face to the meal so to speak. _

_Jasper crouched low in the bushes fight back a low growl that seemed to form from seeing Bella dangling by her hair with Victoria grinning like a cat that was about to kill a mouse, Jasper Surveyed Bellas injuries and found what he saw very disturbing. Bella had four gashes two making an X on her stomach, One on her thigh, and the last on on her cheek that was dry and crusty from the blood. Jasper noticed her shoulder look popped out of the joint making him wince he had that happen when he was human he thought that hurt worse than Turning into a vamp. _

_Before Jasper could register what to do Bella spoke ""K...Kill...Me...Alre...dy...You...Bi...tch" she struggled probably from the bruises from Victoria's hand, Jasper was proud at Bella but Victoria growled and his anger flared to an all time high._

_This time that Bella cried out again...Major jumped into action..._

_

* * *

_

-Bella-

My body ached and I had sharp pains in my arm and wrist, My head sled away from Victoria. She growled and picked me up by my hair making me yelp out with the other arm she waggled her finger at me like I teacher scolding a student"Tsk Tsk Tsk Bella...I want you to see when I slowly kill you."She said in a pleasant psychotic voice that was going to haunt me for the rest of my life...I knew it.

God why don't she just kill me? Get it over with its not like anyone is going to care except Charlie and Rene who will move on..."K...Kill...Me...Alre...dy...You...Bi...tch"I struggled because of the bruise around my throat from her trying to choke me than cut something to make me wake up.

Victoria's Blood red eyes darkened and a smile cracked her features "Fine"She said lightly as she thrown my body like a rag doll over to a tree, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but all I felt was being caught by something cold and hard..._Edward...I thought as I looked up only to see curly blonde hair and Golden eyes out lines by red...Who?_

_My vision blurred out as I could feel my pain consume me, I fought to stay awake who was this person? I watched from the ground as I saw the blurry figure crouch in-front of me and let out a growl that shook me to my core but also made me feel all warm and fuzzy. "Back off she is mine!"Victoria cried out as she lunged for the figure who quickly dodged and took off her arm with great accuracy. _

_I felt my heart thump in my wrist as I watched this complete stranger protect me...Edward...He thought Victoria's and Jame's connection was weak but he was wrong...how much was he wrong about? The blurry figure let out another growl as he tried to grab Victoria but she was too fast, She moved over to me and kissed my cheek "I will find you...Bella"She said as she left leaving me with this stranger. _

_"Bella"Said the figure why was this voice familiar? "J...Ja...asper"I gasped out finding it harder to breath as he pulled me into his arms, His body heaving with deep breathes that was unnecessary. I tried to smile but my lip hurt " Bella your going to be fine"He said as he pulled me closer, I let out a sigh and pulled my head into his chest, It took a lot but I managed and breathed in as much as I could Hay,Summer, and Apple pie that was Jasper's sent._

_He was making me feel numb from the pain and I was very great full..._

_Jasper saved me I thought he had trouble with my blood? or did Edward lie about that too "Here Bella"He said as he opened up the door to a truck and he slid me into the passenger seat, I groaned as I felt my shoulder give a Sharp jolt "Bella listen I am going to put your shoulder back in place...Alright?"He asked his voice as filled with concern I nodded eager to feel that pressure in my shoulder fade._

_His cold hands touched my skin under my torn Long sleeve shirt that wasn't so much a long sleeved anymore He paused as he looked at me his body projected Numbness but with an edge of worry...Jasper was worried for me "I..w..wil..be...o..oka..y"I said as He nodded. At vampire speed he popped my Shoulder back in the socket, It took a whole minute before my shoulder shot in pain. _

_I let out a low groan as I fell back into Jasper who tensed by relaxed and pulled me up " Sorry Bella"said Jasper softly as he held me up and lowered the seat so I could lay down. I watched as Jasper closed the door and walked around to get into the drivers seat of the truck, "Where ar..e we g...going"I asked as He started to growl I shivered his growl was low and so...primitively sexy. _

_"I..."He paused as his phone beeped as he got a call, he quickly answered and with vampire speed was off in a minute It was some other vampire "We are going down to New Orleans but we are going to stop by Carlisle so he can check out your...bruises"He said softly as he griped the steering wheel tighter. I felt my heart crash into my stomach "Can...I am fine...Lets just go"I said weakly as I pulled my arms up to hold everything together. _

_Jasper gave me a sharp look as he shook his head "Fuckward won't be there Bella, I wouldn't let him hurt you anymore...Only Carlisle"He said softly as he placed a cold hand on my shoulder that felt like it was on fire and it dulled the pain, "Promise?"I asked He shook his head "I promise now get some sleep bella"Said Jasper as he pulled back his hand. _

_I shook my head "No...I..I cain't"I said I was so worried that I would have to relive what I just went through "I can make the bad dreams go away Bella"said Jasper looking at me, I trusted Jasper so I nodded and soon I felt the peaceful darkness consume my mind. _

* * *

Jasper watched Bella for a few moments before flipping open his phone and dialing Carlisles private number "Jasper son where are you?"asked Carlisle who was in a private study up north "Edward left Bella in the woods Carlisle, Victoria got to her...beated her up real good."Jasper said as his eyes found Bellas peaceful face.

On the other line Carlisle broke a pen he had been writing with "Are you sure that is the story?"He asked confused that Edward would so somthing so stupid, Jasper almost broke the steering wheel as he let another growl tore through his lips "Of course! I found her in the woods being tortured by Victoria, I got Victoria good but she got away before I could finish the job"Jasper growled out as he reminded himself that Bella was more important that going outside this car and beating up a defenseless tree.

Carlisle was stunned but fear for his daughter was wining and soon he was back to functioning, He trusted Jasper to do the right thing and his judgement " What do you need son?"Carlisle asked as he heard the soft wine of what he presumed was bella and Jaspers soft voice lulling her back asleep. "We will be at a hotel in a couple of hours I need you to take a look at Bellas injury's but only you, Bella doesn't want to see all of you."Jasper said as he ran his hand through Bellas long hair.

"Alright, I will be there."Said Carlisle as he hung up and took off but a certain pixie saw what happen, She was huddled into the new room in Paris as a dry sob broke through her lips "What have I done?"She asked as she felt her self being pulled into an embraced by a man who she saw to be her true mate "Shh Cher, John is sure dat dis Bella will forgive you."He said lightly as he rubbed small circles on her back making her feel little comfort.

Alice shook her head "I should have saw it sooner, She was tortured John...She won't be the same Bella"Alice cried as she dry sobbed into Johns chest, John didn't know much about this family but he knew it as like his Mamere's stories as she called them on the TV. John stared at the small pixie in his chest and he knew the pain she was going through...

But John knew at least this Bella was alright and going to have a bright future with her Ex-husband if that dorkward didn't get in the way...


	4. Laughing KnowItAll Knows The Truth

_"I am sorry I should have been there...Could you ever forgive me?"Edward asked his bronze hair sparkling in the dim light, Bella's grasp on Jaspers had tighten and Jasper could only look down at the small petite human who was in so much trouble. _

_Bella could feel Jaspers emotions and the reflected her own, her new family was watching as they glared at Fuckward willing him into purple smoke. _

_Edward needed Bella he needed to have her as his not anyone elses "Bella...Please I love you"He pleaded as Bella's head snapped up to meet the fake pleading "Fuck off Dickward"She hissed..._

_

* * *

_

Why did Edward do this...and Lie to me...Could you even lie to your other I mean what was I to him...a bag of blood? "Jasper why did Edward leave."asked Bella as she tried her best to function without any help in the small hotel room that was falling apart. Jasper looked up from his book, He couldn't read with every little emotion in Bellas body was making it extremely hard to concentrate on anything but her. "I don't know, Darlin' "He answered halfheartedly to Bella who was sitting upright on the bed.

Bella's anger shot up and the word that came from her mouth surprised both of them "What the fuck Jasper! You don't fucking know!"She hollered making her throat tighten painfully, Bella's hand shot up and touched her very sore throat. Did I really just hear bella use fuck...twice? was his first thought than he replied "Fine, Edward wanted to leave because I attacked you bella."Jasper said his voice was agitated but still at a normal level.

Bella watched as Jasper got up and left the hotel room, He..told her the truth as she knew it so why was it hard to tell if Edward was lying? "Mabe you are blind to him.."She said in a low whisper she wanted to not believe it but thhat was the truth even if she wanted to say it wasn't. she felt completely lost and the words of Jasper only one year ago rang in her head _Your worth it Bella_ she let out a low swoosh of air and winced at the pain in her ribs.

She felt better knowing that she at least has Jasper where ever he might be, "_** I hope I give you hell!**"_Sang a phone making bella sit up and arch her neck to see a cell lying on the bed next to hers. It wasn't just any cell phone it was Jaspers, Bella looked over at the door and waited to see if Jasper would open the door and after the ringing had died there was no Jasper still. Bella bit her lip nervously as she got up carefully and walked over to the sleek black phone that was taunting her to pick it up and snoop into Jaspers life.

Her fingers itched to feel the cool metal against the tips and she leaned down and touch the phone making it lighten up, Bella suddenly felt guilty about almost snooping in Jaspers phone. She let her hand slide down as the phone gave a beep and a txt message appeared on the front, Bella looked down and she saw the white letters of the txted, She picked up the phone and went to press the red button when she saw her name in the txt to Jasper.

_Bella, Don't press that red button...Look in Jaspers front jacket pocket and pull out a couple of dollars and your new ID and get yourself some Cherry Schnapps before Jasper gets back. - Laughing Know-it-All_

Bella shook her head and before she thought about it txted know-it-all back while walking to Jaspers pocket. _I don't drink! and I don't think Jasper has any ID for me. _She stuck her hand in the pocket and felt the smoothness of paper she sighed and lifted it up to see a folded up vanilla folder, Bella bit her lip and wondered who in the hell was this Know-It- All and why in the hell he knew all of this stuff.

Before the phone could ring Bella pressed to open the txt up _Oh yes he does I saw it..Listen the Cherry Schnapps will help that sore throat, Only a little I sware!- Laughing Know-It-All. _Bella opened the folder and saw her picture on a small ID that had the name Isobel Cullen and the age was set at 21, He stomach fliped as she picked up another card that was to the Cullens direct account and the cell went off again.

_Don't use the card yet, Don't want Edward or anyone else finding out about your little randavou with she devil right?- Laughing Know-It-All _Bella shook her head and agreed with Know-It-all even if he sounded a little threatening _Alright...Who are you?_ txted Bella as she walked over to the door of the hotel and paused..why was she fallowing the instructions of a mystery person and then going to actually buy booze with a fake ID of all things?

_Go! and in a couple of weeks we will meet but I will Txt you on the empaths phone. - Laughing Know-It-All_ Bella shook her head and placed the phone on the bed and walked out of the door to find the Cherry Schnapps desperate for some relief to the aching throat.

* * *

Alice looked out of her window in Paris as she talked to Edward who was worried about Jasper "I am sure he is fine"Alice said as John walked into the door his cell phone out as he looked up and smirked at Alice "De boy is fine"He said waving his hand in the air as he walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

Alice closed her phone and walked into the bedroom "How do you know that, John?"Alice asked as John smirked "I just do"He answered Alice rolled her eyes "You know-It-All"She called out as shed walked out of the door.

John Laughed and closed his eyes_ if only she knew_...


	5. Searching Past The Scars

Bella was not the one to drink so when she reached the liquor store she froze at the door, A large sign hung in the middle of the door that read **We don't serve underage people **in big black bold letter. Her stomach twisted as she pushed open the door and the guy behind the table looked her up and down and sighed "If your underage get out I don't care how awful your life is."He called out as Bella looked up at him she knew she looked like a train wreak with her long knotted hair and busted lip and don't forget the dried blood that Jasper managed to clean up a little with a damp washcloth.

"I am 21 thank you very much, I was looking for Cherry Schnapps"Bella replied her voice was smooth and her eyes never left the mans as he took a step towards her "Fine, 3rd isle on the 4th shelf"He answered in a pissy tone, Bella smiled "Thank you...Earl"She said as she read the Blue and red name tag that was on his shirt.

She carfully walked down the isle taking in every label until she found the cheapist bottle of Cherry shanpps "Ah"She said as she picked it up and walked over to Earl to pay for her drink.

* * *

He sat in the dark cover of the room he could hear the giggling of the nearby girls, the swishing of swings, and what made him hurt more the 'I love you's' of a young couple in Italian as the huddled together under the large moon. "Master Aro wishes to know if you would like something to...eat"Said Jane her voice bring Edward out of his internal misery "No...No thank you Jane"He said correcting his harshness towards the guard member who cocked her head to the side and for a moment you could see an almost child like curiosity in her ruby eyes but it vanished almost instantly

"Very well"She said as she walked out, Edward sighed and looked up at the moon...

* * *

Jasper looked at the road as the light of car swished by, he was waiting on Carlisle and he was late. The feeling of dread was growing in his heart did Esme or anyone else hear the conversation and is that why he is so damn late! Jasper kicked a rock as he saw Belle walking into the hotel room with some sort of bottle. Jaspers eyebrows knitted together and he walked over to the door to hear Bella coughing and sputtering "God damn it!"She hissed as she straighten up her eyes wide "...He was right my throat doesn't hurt!"Bella said

Jasper chuckled so she found her ID "I see you found your ID"Jasper said as Bella jumped and a red liquid jumped out of the bottle and onto her already dirty clothes "Y...yeah"She stuttered turning around to face Jasper who was smirking. Bella blushed "I am sorry about that..It just fell out"She said Jasper bit back a laugh as he pulled out the plastic bag from behind his back "I got you some clean clothes and other stuff..I just guessed on the sizes."Jasper said as Bella smiled she couldn't believe that Jasper had bought her some clothes.

"Thank you Jasper"She said as she quietly set the bottle down and grabbed the bag and taking it in with her to the shower, Bella leaned over and turned on the water she could feel the urge for a shower intensify and she almost jumped in there clothed but soon realized that it would be way to cold. She opened up the bag and found a grey pair of running pants that where almost two sizes to bit but with the strings she would be alright and a baggy shirt that said 'Welcome to Washington"in black lettering that impossible of it was clashed with the grey shirt.

Bella shook her head as she gingerly took off Jaspers jacket that he gave her and started to peel off her shirt that was ruined beyond repaired, she kept her back to the mirror not wanting to see the ugly cuts that will forever scar her. She started to take off her bra but her arm would throb and she realized she couldn't get to the clasp in the back she sighed as she snatched up the shirt "Jasper!"She yelled as Jasper came in "Whats wrong?"He asked his eyes never leaving her's She bit her lip and a blush floated across her cheeks "I can't unsnap my bra"She said as Jasper finally looked down and his eyes turned black for a moment before he nodded "Do you want me to...unsnap it?"He asked.

Bella blushed as she turned around pulling her hair to the side "Yes..please"She said as Jasper paused as he stepped closer he could smell her sent and her skin was radiating heat as his hands shook as he reached out and careful unsnapped the bra, Bella shook as she felt his cold fingers as they brushed against her skin slowly unsnapping the two snaps. Jasper couldn't breath as he felt the air leave his lungs at her bare bruised back "T..Thank you"She stuttered as Jasper nodded turning on his heels and walking out of the bathroom almost roboticly he leaned his head on the closet mirror door, He couldn't think all he could see was her smooth skin and her sweet sent it would have been so easily just to...

He shook his head again he saw the two long bruises that was from that...bitch His hands curled as two sharp knocks reached his ears, He sighed as he pushed his feelings back and calm down a little before walking over and opening the door to see Carlisle standing there his hair was slightly ruffled like he was just getting out of bed and his doctor bag tightly in his grasp "Where is she"He asked keeping his voice to low for her to hear "In the bathroom cleaning up"Jasper replied as Carlisle shook his head "I can't believe I let Edward tell us where to go"He said his emotions bounced off sadness and anger. Jasper move out of the way to let him in and looked outside while closing the door "did anyone fallow you?"Jasper asked still keeping his voice low "No"Carlisle answered as he pulled out a few things from the bag.

Jasper locked the door and raised his voice so Bella could hear "Bella Carlisle is here!"He said He could hear something fall and a weak "Alright"come from the door, Jasper reached out and he could only feel Nervousness and rejection but it was very very weak it look a lot of his own reaching out to feel anything at all from her. Bella was a nervous wreak she couldn't help but feel rejected by Carlisle and now she had to have him look at the damage...Bella bit her lip as she rubbed a towel to defog the mirror. She had to see the damage, Her hands shook as she placed the towel on the counter and she slowly looked up, "Oh god"She whispered as she saw her split lip that was slightly bruised and her cut that skimmed down her cheek that was an ugly red around the edges and slightly purple too "Are you alright" asked Jasper from the door.

Bella turned around and out of the corner of her eye she could see the crisscross bruises on her back "I am f...fine"She said as she picked up the sweat shirt and carefully pulled it over her head ignoring the pain in her wrist as she slid it down, She pulled up her pants as she unlocked the door and walked into the room. Jasper frowned as he watched Bella come out of the bathroom her head down and her wet hair knotted up "Come over to the bed Bella"Said Carlisle trying to break the ice but Bella didn't budge Jasper shook his head as he came over and pulled Bella's chin up so she could look at him, Her big brown eyes where teared up "Bella whats wrong?"He asked his thumb brushing a stray tear away.

"I..I look awful"she said Jasper chuckled "No you don't Darlin' "He said as he traced lightly over the scratch on her cheek making Bella wince a little, Jasper pulled away he still could only feel nervousness and rejection but when he touched her he could feel her pain of Edward leaving her, The physical pain that he was keeping dulled down, and her fear but he couldn't figure out why she was scared He did realized that Victoria was after her but why would she have it when she is safe here? "I should apologize to you Bella, We should have never agreed to leave just because it was Edward's wishes...Forgive me"Said Carlisle Jasper could feel his sincerity bouncing off of him and Jasper projected it to Bella so she would know that he was sincere.

Bella looked over at Jasper her hand shot out and she took Jaspers hand to keep her self from feeling drowned in all of her feelings but she was grateful for Jasper projecting Carlisle Sincerity at least she knew he was truly sorry "I..can't forgive you not yet..I feel betrayed by all of you except Rosalie and Jasper"She said she was going to say that she forgive him but she couldn't bring her self to tell a lie that would open a can of worms she wasn't ready for, Carlisle understood it didn't take Jasper giving him a sad looked to understand that what he did could not be forgiven in a short amount of time but he would try his best to make it up to her and his mate who he had to comfort before leaving, She had been sobbing all day or maniacally cleaning things and giving him snide remarks that was laced in anger.

"I understand"Carlisle said as Jasper pulled bella to the bed and helped her sit on the bed, Bella finally looked over at Carlisle who she noticed looked like he just had rolled out of bed "Where are you hurt"He asked as he slowly came over. "My wrist, Back, Stomach,and my shoulder was popped out of place"She said Carlisle looked over at Jasper who nodded in agreement to what Bella said "can I see your wrist"He said as she nodded holding out her wrist that just by touching it he knew that it was broken "Bella what caused this?"Carlisle asked as Bella looked down and Jasper was hit by and onslaught of panic making him quickly come over to her and pulled her into his lap before she could even blink " It is alright Bella"Whispered Jasper as he could feel her feelings more intensely now and he wondered if it was her shield that was causing this.

"V..She had another vampire with her...She cut my cheek and he broke by wrist"She whispered Jasper had to bite back a growl so he wouldn't scare Bella anymore "Ah..Well it is broken"Said Carlisle pointing out the oblivious to the new found information, Bella winced as Carlisle started to wrap up her wrist tightly making her lean more into Jasper who was numbing the pain to the extent that he could with out knocking her out "Now all of your cuts please"Directed Carlisle as Bella nodded and moved her head so Carlisle could see her cheek, Carlisle pour out the peroxide on a rag and patted Bella's cheek making it become white with foam.

"It doesn't look that deep but..it will scar"He told her careful on how to tell her that. Bella nodded she figured as much and it wasn't like her scars represented who she was as a person "I know"She said as she turned around in Jaspers arms so she was facing Carlisle and raised her shirt not wanting Jasper to let go of her she leaned back into his chest. Jasper tensed up as he got a face full of Freesias and Strawberries and a hint of mint Carlisle looked at him watching him careful as he noticed Jaspers eyes never left a light golden color but he did notice that his son was a little awkward holding a woman in his arms. Bella noticed Jasper's tense body and sat up "Are you alright I could always go over there"She said as Jasper pulled her back "No I am fine"He said breathing in deeply he realized that her sent didn't tempt him but relaxed him, everything just faded away and it was only her and him non of the other crap.

"Alright"Bella said as she lifted up her shirt and Carlisle took in a deep breath "Dear god"He whispered to low for Bella to heard but Jasper did "They will need some stitches"He said as he looked up at Bella who was frowning "Really?"She asked Carlisle nodded "You might want to leave son"Carlisle said as panic filled Bella "No.."She said before she could stop the words "I need Jasper...I don't want him to leave me" Jasper sighed "Bella I will be in the bathroom, Just yell I will be here"He said as he pulled away even though it hurt to do that Bella looked like a deer caught in head lights as she sat in the bed stiff as a board "Okay"She whispered as she laid down, She didn't feel comfortable around Carlisle alone "I will be right in here"Jasper said as he walked into the room and closed the door.

"Let me get the stuff"Said Carlisle as he stood up and went over to his bag "How is Esme?"Asked Bella after a few minute of an odd silence "She is not good, She is a wreak"Carlisle answered truthful Esme was a mess and he had no idea how he could make up for it "Flowers"said Bella who flinched as Carlisle started to numb her X marked stomach "Flowers?"Asked Carlisle wondering what Flowers had to do with anything "My mother use to tell me that flowers was a way for a man to make everything better"She said relaxing slightly as the air around them got less tense, Carlisle smiled and wondered if that was what he should do for Esme "Do you think it would help in my case?"He asked Bella shrugged as she winced feeling the needle move in and out of her skin "Maybe just don't bring her anything that would remind her of me.."She said as Carlisle nodded he did know that much and it was worth a try.

"I will try anything at this part"Carlisle said Jasper smiled as he leaned his head on the door listening in on Bella and Carlisle conversation He could smell her blood but it didn't matter much to him it only made his mouth water a little from it's sweets smell, He felt the urge to go to her but he knew that Carlisle and Bella needed to have this moment to grow "I will have to remove the stitches in a couple of days but I will be discreet like I was tonight"He told Bella "Thank you"She replied Jasper felt that wall again as he tried to serch any sort o closer from her but nothen only anxiety and a need of sleep. Jasper walked out and looked over at Bella who sat up wincing a little as she laid a hand on her stomach "Are you hurt any where else?"Carlisle as making Bella blush "My thigh"She said Carlisle looked at her "Bella I need to see that and your back"He told her as she nodded and stood up looking over at Jasper with a very red face "I will turn around"Jasper said as he turned around.

Bella pulled down her pants as Carlisle quickly patted it down with the Peroxide making it foam up "It is not that bad I will place gauze on it but that is all"He said as he wiped away and foam and placed a large medical bandage on it and Bella pulled her pants up and tighten the string as Jasper turned around "Now your back"Jasper said as Bella nodded turning around and raising her shirt, Carlisle couldn't believe the damage that was on her back "What caused this?" Carlisle asked as Bella winced "Flying into a tree" She said lowly Carlisle looked over at Jasper "Make sure you keep a close eye on this"He said lowly for Jasper to hear but not Bella not wanting to alert her. "Are you ready to tell me now Carlisle?"She asked turning her head to look at Carlisle with a sharp look.

Carlisle was slightly taken back by the intense looked Bella was giving him "Its not important"He murmured as Bella gave a unlady like snort "Bullshit"She said under her breath but being vampires they heard her and both had very different reactions towards her unlady like word, Carlisle winced and Jasper smirked wildly as he leaned down and whispered in her ear "I will tell you later" Bella shivered as his cold breath hit her ear and she could have swore his lips touched her ear "Kay" She said lightly as she turned around and looked at Carlisle fully "Thank you Carlisle"She said as he nodded pulling out a long needle "I am going to give this to you..." "No"Spoke Bella and Jasper who could feel her panic "You have to sleep to recover Bella and you know that Jasper"Carlisle stated slightly annoyed at how both of them seemed to act like one person at times.

"I don't need it...Nor want it"Bella said as Carlisle went to open his mouth again Bella found that blunt voice that seemed to pop up at odd times "No I am the patent and I can refuse care so here I am refusing to have some crap running though my veins when I have a empath that can help me better and not leave me dead like after...Goodbye Carlisle"She stated standing up and walking into the bathroom her only place that she could storm off to. Bella could not hear anything and seeing her shampoo and Conditioner reminded her she needed to thank Jasper for the strawberry scented Shampoo and Conditioner.

Carlisle stood there and looked at Jasper who smirked amusement was projecting around the room "She does have a point"Jasper said as he helped Carlisle place everything in the bag "Make sure your fed Jasper and I want updates"He said as Jasper walked him to the door, Jasper nodded "Sure"He said as Carlisle walked away and Jasper shut the door "Your safe now"He yelled Bella blushed as she walked out "Thanks for the Shampoo"She said Jasper gave her a crooked grin "Anytime"He said as Bella sat back down on the bed "You need to get to bed"Jasper said as Bella looked up at him "Why?"She asked feeling sorta tired but not really " A long drive Bella"Jasper answered as he pulled back the sheet of the bed "Come on"He said as Bella groaned "No..I am hungry"She said Jasper chuckled as he grabbed Bella and quickly put her in the spot and pulled up the blankets on her legs as her back rested on the back of the bed.

"Alright Madame what do you want?"Jasper asked as Bella smiled "Pizza"She answered wondering if she would have to hear the 'you need to eat better' that Edward would throw out to her every-time she wanted fast food "Pepperoni or veggie?"Jasper asked and Bella's smile widened "Veggie...You have no problem with what I eat?"She asked Jaspers eyebrows knitted together as he eyed her feeling her happiness over Pizza was odd "No...I don't want it"He said Bella nodded "Of course not you would rather have a deer or somthin"She said as Jasper picked up the phone and dialed the Pizza place. Bella smiled as she picked up the remote and flicked through the channels she smiled as she found her new favorite show Harry's Law that Edward thought was quite repulsive behavior, Jasper placed the phone back on its hook and turned to watch the dry humor of the lady on the Tv "This is funny"He observed as he walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down.

"Actually I prefer bear like Emmet"He said watching Bella's reaction and he only could feel wonder from her but at least he was feeling emotions from her "Really?"She asked Jasper nodded as he watched her lay on her side and looked at him with her large brown eyes "Darlin' I would never lie to you, So that is why I am going to tell you what Carlisle told me about your back"He said as Bella paled slightly and Jasper reached out and grasped her hand and gave it a light squeeze "He told me to keep an eye on you cause the bruising is very concerning"He said as color slowly returned to her face "Oh..."She said biting her lip as her eyes moved over to the screen. Jasper got up to answer the door and Bella's eyes wandered over to Jasper she noticed how his muscle wrapped around his back that moved underneath the long sleeved shirt as he reached out to take the pizza from the pizza guy she noticed that he had long elegant fingers.

Edward was a boyishly good looks she now realized that as she stared at Jasper who looked over at her with a confused expression and she blushed as she looked over to the TV her hand picking at the bed sheet but soon her eyes where back to Jasper as he had his back turned from her, Jasper had what a man would look like the strong jaw the tight wrapped muscles that Edward seemed to lack in his smoothed looks that was all boyish but Bella could see Jasper working as a human in the sun making him tan and sweaty in the sun probably working on a fence out in the rural part of Montana. Jasper could hardly focus as he felt Bella's stare and her emotions bounce around from angry to lust he placed the stinky box on the table as he heard Bella shuffle "Just bring it over here Jasper"She said Jasper turned to look at her "I was going to find a plate"He said as Bella snorted and yet again a very blunt thing came out of Bella's mouth "Don't Bother unless your going to join me"She drawled as Jasper nodded taking the box over to the bed and placing it further down and more on his side as he sat down on the bed.

Bella's eyes lit up as she picked up her first slice of greasy pizza that Edward would scold her for having, The moment the cheese and mouth watering sauce touched her tongue she moaned. Jasper watched Bella as she let out a moan and wondered how she was making eating Pizza so arousing, Jasper watched for a few moments and then he jumped up and went to get a brush from the bathroom "Turn around so I can brush your hair" he said as Bella paused from eating her pizza to smirk "Are we going to do each others nails and talk about boys?" She asked Jasper rolled his eyes "Whatever"He said as she turned around and let Jasper brush her hair. Bella laughed as she felt him brush her hair gently and sighed as she lean into the bush "Am I hurting you?"He asked Bella shook her head "No your not, Its perfect"She said as he nodded "I remember doing this for my little sister...I think"Jasper said as he started to work a knott out " Well she was a lucky little girl to have you brush her hair...Does Alice let you?"Bella asked she felt the brush pause as Jasper realized that he never even heard from her.

"No...She never let me touch her hair"He answered Bella snorted "Her loss"She bluntly commented as Jasper chuckled he let her hair run through the brush and with his eyes he could see the different colors her hair would give off in the low lighting of the hotel it was mesmerizing . Bella sighed again as she relaxed under Jasper's skill full brushing " Where is Alice anyways?"She asked wondering why she didn't want to be with her best friend in her time of need but she did tell Jasper she didn't want to see any of them but she didn't want to cause Jasper any pain. "I have no Idea"He answered "I thought she was your mate?"Bella asked confused about what Edward said about true mates. "No, She was never my true mate Bella Only a companion"He answered Bella turned around "How do you know that someone is your true mate?"She asked and Jasper frowned "I only know what Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmet feels and its a intense love but more like their soul's being combined to one"He said and Bella leaned farther in " That sound's nice"She replied taking the chance to stare into Jaspers eyes "You know your eyes are outlined in red?"She asked Jasper nodded "Years of not knowing any other way to live"He replied.

"I like them..."She countered back as she felt Jaspers distain for his eyes and She could only think about how they suited him than Edward's pure honey golden eyes that looked too perfect, Bella wanted to reached out and smooth the crease that had formed in between his eyes and she did reach out and touch his cheek. She could feel a currant run through her body making her fingers tingle as she ran her thumb over the crease "You shouldn't be ashamed of your eyes Jasper, There a part of you like your past"She said as his hand held her hand to his cheek. Jasper couldn't help but hold her warm hand to his cheek, Bella's breath hitched as her heart raced in her chest and she noticed how his body wasn't extremly cold like Edwards was to her and wondered if she was running a fever.

"Do you know my past?"He asked Bella shook her head innocently as she marveled over how his mouth moved and wondered if she was being dazzled by him "No Edward told me that you and Alice joined them but never about your past"She said Jasper felt relieved that she didn't know all of the horrible things he did "Will you tell me your past...later?"She asked as her hand and his moved away from his face but still was together and Jasper stare at how small her hand was "Yes eventually"He said. Bella yawned a little and Jasper chuckled "Time for bed and no more excuses"He said as Bella nodded "Alright"She said as she moved her hand and slid into the covers. Jasper moved the box to the floor as he went to get up Bella grabbed his arm "No..stay please?"She asked Jasper nodded and Bella let go and readjusted in the bed.

Jasper marveled over how quickly it took for Bella to fall asleep and how even in her most horrible time of her human life she was still so kind except for when ever she snorted or cleared her throat than she came out with a bunt comment that amused Jasper to no end he would have to reach out and help her a few times but she mostly slept peaceful, Jasper tensed as Bella curled into his side and a mumbled "Jasper" came out of her mouth. Jasper grinned she talked in her sleep and now he knew how interested Edward was when she would sleep, Jasper leaned back and closed his eyes enjoyed a calm peace that seemed to take a hold of him.


	6. Welcome Isobel Cullen

Bella looked up squinting at the sun as the drove past a sign that said 'Welcome to Texas', "A couple of hours than we will be in Louisiana"Jasper commented making Bella look over at him. It had been a long day filled with Jasper driving nonstop and Bella sleeping or needing to do 'The Human thing' as Emmet would say. Bella missed Emmet but she knew if she talked to Emmet than there was a chance that Edward would find out just like Laughing- Know- It -All told her and she couldn't handle Edward right now "You alright?"Jasper asked feeling Bella's anxiety flare "Just thinking about how I miss Emmet"Bella said with a shrug Jasper frowned always trying to down play her pain for everyone.

Jasper pulled out his phone and handed it to Bella "You can call him if you want to Bella, I won't tell you ,you can't"Jasper said Bella took the phone and stared at it in her hand yet again it taunted her and soon it beeped and a familiar txt apeared

'_Not now, Do it next week..Also Your body has been found in the woods mauled by a bear, You are officially Isobel Cullen'-Laughing-Know-It-All _

Bella's eyes filled with tears as she stared at the txt "Whats wrong?"Jasper asked taking the phone and then another beep made Jasper pause breaking it

_'Don't you dare Empath, I am not the bad guy now comfort Bella before she starts to have a panic attack'-Laughing-Know-It-All_

Jasper frowned "Who is this Bella?"Jasper asked her looking at the sobbing girl " I don't know but when ever he txts me its to help me...Oh god Jasper I am dead!"She said weakly her arms wrapping around her midsection, how was Charlie taking this? How was Rene taking it also? Bella shivered as Jasper laid a hand on her shoulder "I am sorry Bella I don't know if it is true or not but if it is than..." Bella snorted "Its for the Best? Is that what you where going to say Jasper! Well guess what to me its not! I knew if I got changed into a vampire I would have to disapear but I never thought that it would happen like this!"She shouted Jasper let her shout and curse him.

She needed it Jasper frowned passing by a cop that looked over at there car probably seeing quiet a sight, "Bella It will be fine"Jasper assured her pulling into a gas station. Bellas shoulders shook as she cried, Jasper sent her a little bit of calm and Bella's shaking slowed down "Promise?"She asked Jasper. Jasper looked down at Bella and for a moment he was going to tell her a lie but he decided against it "I will try my best but I will not promise it will be fine all the time Bella I wouldn't lie to you like that"He said.

Bella bit her lip he was being honest to her and she was thankful for it "Thanks..."She said stepping out of the car, Jasper watched as she limped to the gas station and went in than Jasper made a call "We will be there soon"He stated over the phone, Peter was humming and singing some song "Yeah I know is she alright with us being human eaters?"Peter asked Jasper didn't answer at once and since Peter knew him so well he knew what that ment "She doesn't know, Good job Major lets scare the pretty thing after she just almost got her face ripped off by a sadistic bitch"Peter said Jasper frowned "I know Peter, I will tell her soon"Peter snorted "It better be sooner cause I have a feeling that your going to get here earlier than planed"Peter fortold to Jasper.

Jasper ran a hand through his hair and look into the rearview mirror and he could see his eyes where slightly darker, He would have to feed soon "Alright bye"He said hanging up as Bella got back inside, Her sent washed over Jasper and he relaxed "I could drive if you want too, So you can relax"Bella offered and Jasper looked over at her his golden eyes sparkled and he smirked "We need to actually get there Bella and besides you drive like a old woman"He said switched gears before he took off.

Passing through another exit Bella started to get nervous she hoped that Jaspers friends liked her now that was weird she use to not care what people thought of her so why now was she so nervous, Bella bit her lip and then she looked over at Jasper and realized that he was projecting "So how long have you known your friend?"Bella asked him Jasper look at her and she could feel his confusion. For a moment Bella considered telling him that he was projecting but she though better of it "I never said that Bella"Jasper said uneasy wondering if Know -It- all told her about Peter and Charlotte.

"I just assumed really"Bella said looking away from Jasper and out the window "Oh,Bella I got to tell you something about my friends.."Jasper paused as Bella gave him a soft look "They don't fallow the same diet as the others"He told her not looking he could stand to see her pupilsion towards it. Not that he ever will fallow that diet again its just that was a part of him just by looking into his eyes you can see the old blood stains, Something Carlisle told him will never go away. Bella's breath hitched "Are..They nice?"She asked Jasper nodded "Okay then."Bella said he could feel her relax and accept it.

* * *

When they pulled into a long winding road that worked it way deeper into the woods, Bella's anxiety kept on flaring on and off like a switch, Jasper looked at her out of the corner of his eye, She was nibbling on her bottom lip, Her foot was tapping the floorboard with a thump thump thump, Her eyes would be filled with nervousness and then it would fade away. Jasper then realized that her gifts must have grown under the strain of Victoria's Attack leaving her able to subconsciously hide her feelings from him.

As they saw the large two story victorian house, With its two wrap around porches on both levels with a nice yellow with white edging, Bella's hands clenched and Jasper flinched from the punch of anxiety he got, He reached out grabbing her clenched hand and forcing her to calm down, Bella sucked in the calm as much as she could " Bella, We could go somewhere else if you like?"Jasper asked her stopping the car in the middle of pulling past the tree line, "We can back outta here and leave" He hopped not, He couldn't do this alone.

Bella shook her head "No, I am worried they won't like me..."She said softly, Jaspers eyes widened and he let out a low chuckle "Darlin' they will love you.." Bella could hear something else die on Jaspers lips and She took his hand, Interwinding her fingers with his, He let out a low sigh "Alright."He said and pulled into the driveway of the large house. It seemed to be quiet until Bella got out of the car as Jasper helped her, He kept a hand on her back as he could hear foot steps than out came Peter and Charlotte.

"I see you got her here in one mixed up piece!"Shouted Peter, Charlotte slapped Peter over his head and shook her head "So this is the Bella you have been blasted about to the idiot"She drawled. Bella was amazed by how imperfect perfect they where, Charlotte had long blonde hair that was so light it was almost white in color, her blood red eyes standed out. Bella didn't know what she was to expect when she met Peter and Charlotte, She only had the Cullens to go by, and something in her heart, she knew that nothing would be that perfect ever.

Peter was odd, He was taller than Charlotte and had brown hair, Bella realized along with the sight of them is that they all had the same accent as Jasper, " Hello I am Bella"She said feeling braver than normal, She took a stepped towards them and she held out her hand ironically the same one James took a bite of, Charlotte smiled and Peter shot Jasper a funny look "I thought you said she was shy?" He asked Jasper who was surprised as well. "Normally she is...But here lately..."Jasper dove off as Bella shot him a dirty look for him using Vampire talk to speak to Peter who chuckled "They aren't saying anything bad, Bella. Why don't you come inside, While they get your bags?"Charlotte said noticing how upset the girl got over Jasper saying something she couldn't understand.

She made a note never to do that in front of her "Alright."Bella said not even asking if Jasper would be okay she locked arms with Charlotte who started to ramble on about the house and the historic facts. Jasper watched Bella go in and Peter elbowed him "Do I look like a pack mule to you? Get your ass over here and help."Peter said as he started to get out the small suitcase "There isn't that much."Jasper mumbled as he pulled out two larger suitcases "Do you have a human Alice or what?"Peter exclaimed seeing at least three large suitcases with only one small one that He asumed was Jaspers.

"They are all mine, this is hers"Jasper told him picking up the small one, Peter shook his head "A Prada vampire...How sickening"Peter said as he picked up the two leaving Jasper to get the other one. Jasper nodded "Alice took the other four with her, Have you heard from her?"Jasper asked Peter looked behind him "Nah, You know that pixie doesn't like Char" Peter said as he walked into the kitchen and into the living room which was clear of women, He could hear them upstairs on the balcony, "Right" Jasper sighed running a hand through his hair.

"So Bella would you like anything to eat?"Asked Charlotte as the girls came down from the stepps, Both of them looked happy, Jasper noticed that Bella didn't look as pained as when she would hang out with Alice, "I don't want to put you out..."Bella said softly but then stopped as Charlotte shook her head "The idoits had been planing to keep a human here since last year! Stocked up with food that smells repulsive!"Charlotte exclaimed Bella looked confused, Before Jasper opened his mouth Peter gave him a shut up look and for once Jasper took it "Why would he keep a human?"Bella asked confused.

Charlotte smiled "Oh Never-mind, How about you just looked through the cabinets and refrigerator, I am sure we will have something."Charlotte doged, once Jasper and Peter got into the guest bedroom, Jasper turned on Peter who looked clam and arrogant "You asshole, You knew that Bella would come here?"Jasper hissed using Vampire speed not wanting Bella to hear. "Not exactly Major, I knew that a human will be stayin here but I didn't know that it would be your Bella" Peter said "She's not my Bella".

Peter smirked "Maybe not to you or her but to everyone here, She is yours."

* * *

Later that night Charlotte, Peter and Jasper where inside as Bella was outside in the porch swing, "I like her Jasper"Charlotte told Jasper as she looked out of the window to see Bella's brown hair rocking back and forth. "She's pretty beat up, You told me that this Victoria hurt her, Not praticly mauled her like a overgrown demonic bear" Peter said "And I thought you said that you couldn't stand her blood?"Jasper ran a hand through his blonde curls, "That has been a couple of months, Peter."Jasper exclaimed standing up "Right"Peter mumbled as Jasper walked out of the door.

"You alright out here?"Jasper asked Bella who looked up from a book that Peter told her, she would like. "Oh yes, Jasper...Why does Peter know things?"Bella asked Jasper walked over and sat down beside her "I mean he told me I would like this book, No you may like it, also he knew I was coming, I didn't want to say anything then." Jasper smiled "I thought you would have noticed, Peter just knows things, Its not like Alice who sees a future in a vision, Also he has no scent, Not that you could have known that when I met him.", Bella tucked her feet under her and leaned closer to Jasper "When did you meet him?", "1860's, In a alley way, He smelled like cow manure and looked like it too... The vampire that changed him left him to die, I guess he couldn't stand the smell."Jasper said.

"Oh poor Vampire."Bella said Jaspers eyebrow rose, "And Peter.."Bella added quickly seeing the look she was getting, He cheeks tinted with red as she smiled then it faded as she realized something that pained her to do but.. "You have to check on Alice."Bella spatted out like she was tasting something bad. Why did she feel so envious of Alice? That was a question she couldn't answer not yet at least "It can wait."Jasper said not feeling anything from her, He knew something had to have her upset about calling Alice and he didn't want to upset her. "Jasper"Bella let out a long breath "She is your companion, and if I was your companion I would be worried by now, At least tell her that your fine and just needed to get a break or something." Jasper felt he's heart warm as she talked about being his companion, Jasper shook his head "Trust me Bella it is fine, a couple of days isn't all that long for a vampire."Jasper told her.

Bella's stomach sank of course it wasn't all that long, Bella nodded and looked up at the stars, "I wanted to kill you"Jasper stated Bella looked over at him her eyes wide like a doe caught in head lights "No! I mean, When Edward saved you...I couldn't stand to have a human ruin my family"Jasper told her quickly trying not to freak her out, Bella relaxed again "I understand" She mummbled Jasper went to lay a hand on hers but paused in mid air, He didn't know if she would like him to touch her after he had just blurted that out not really meaning to "I don't think you do"Jasper took a chance and grabbed her hand lightly in his own, Bella closed her eyes as she felt a tingle rise in her skin.

Jasper felt a tingle and he continued to speak "You didn't ruin it, Actualy you saved us Bella...Emmet well he and Rosalie where thinking about moving half way around the world, Think about what that would do to Esme." Bella opened her eyes "Is that why Rosalie doesn't like me?"She asked Jasper shook his head "Partly another reason is not for me to say, Alice was think about spending time in paris and then she saw you... She was happy and brighter than I seen her in a half a decade, I only saw you as a threat.. until you walked into the house with this determind look, I could feel how you wanted us to like you and how much you loved Edward." Jaspers thumb traced patterns against the back of Bellas hand.

Bella flinched at his name, She knew that she couldn't avoid the name Edward, It was too common. He left her to Victoria and she had to get over it if not her than for his sake because, She had enough rage for him to light him on fire. "He was an asshole to do that to you, Bella... I expected more from him but you have to understand that he had a lot of control to even be in the same room with you, I wasn't able.."Bella hit him on the arm which hurt her more than him but it got her point across "You do now, Actually how is that even possible?"Bella said, "I don't know, all I know is that I won't leave your side."

Bella felt a warm and sharp pain at the same time in her heart, She was growing away from a childish love for Edward, and She was falling painfully hard for Jasper which was not good, Alice was everything wonderful and She was human and nothing, " You will eventually Jasper, I will die."Bella said trying to joke but Jasper's eyes went black and for a moment she thought he was going to attack her or run off, but then she remember what Edward told her, It was sorta a way that they show any strong emotion. Jasper was seeing red, He was not going to allow her to die, a small voice that sounded exactly like Peter told him that she would if he didn't change her. Bella now that she focused could feel the anger that was flaring from Jaspers body, Suddenly She was in his arms and pressed up against his chest "You won't die, If you want to be changed I will do it"He said softly in her ear.

Bella nodded "Thank you, right now I am fine healing up."Bella said as soon as she said that he loosened his grip, His honey blonde hair was like a curtain as she sat there being held by Jasper.

* * *

Later on in the night Bella awoke in her new bed, She found herself in other clothes and she knew that Charlotte must have made her comfortable, She got up and went to 'do the human thing ', She was walking back to her bed when she saw a laptop laying on the desk with a small card on the top, She picked up the card..

_Human's tend to enjoy this shit, I personally don't know a damn thing about this but here you are!_

_Tada! _

_Peter_

Bella chuckled "Thank you Peter."Bella muttered knowing that the vampire could hear her, She sat down and opened up the laptop, after sometime she found that Charlotte being the computer suave one, Not like Emmet who was a genus with any-type of electronics except for the Wii, Fondly she chuckled at the humiliation that Esme show as her son crushed Bellas brand new Wii controller. She found Yahoo to be working and she noticed that there was an account already up, She went to click it off when she saw the email address Isobel_Cullen208.

That was her she smiled at Peter's ability, she saw that she had one new message from Pixielily and Her heart stopped Laughing-Know-It-All 2.0. She clicked on the first message which was from Laughing-Know-it-All 2.0

* * *

_Hello Bebbette,_

_Good Idea for the southern vampire to do eh?_

_Personally I will enjoy telling you what to do on here than having to communicate through that stuffy southern. _

_Alice Cullen is fine actually she is more than fine, You have to understand that she was only fallowing Dickward's orders to Papa C. _

_As I said in a couple of weeks we will meet. _

_Loving and tottaly charming, _

_Laughing-Know-It-All 2.0 (The bigger better version)_

* * *

After a few minutes Bella decided that she should at least send a reply.

* * *

**Laughing-Know-It-All 2.0 (Not the bigger better version), **

**It was nice for _Peter_ to do this for me, I assume that your a seer of some kind if so than why didn't you stop Victoria from attacking me? **

**Also I like that stuffy southern,_ Jasper_ is only looking out for me, You have been texting his phone without his knowledge! **

**Why could _Carlisle_ buck up and be a father? I know that they are decades old but if he wants to be the Parent in their lives than he needs to find his midget balls...Maybe Esme chopped them off? I am not mad at anyone but Fuckward. **

**I look foreward to meeting you, Could I at least know your name?**

**Stupid human replying to her Stalker, **

**Bella.**

* * *

Almost right after she hit send she checked the one from Pixielily.

* * *

_Isabella Swan from Forks Wasingtion?_

_This is Alice Cullen, I am in Paris right now so there is no need to be afraid of Edward finding out about...ugh_

_I am sorry, I didn't know until it was to late and Carlisle was already called to help you... How is Jasper handling this?_

_I am guessing you are pretty angry at us for leaving you, Everything is breaking apart, Emmet and Rosalie have moved half way across the world!_

_Esme is driving us all nuts with her motherliness, BTW Carlisle got Esme the flowers, White roses, Apparently he doesn't have a wonderful Vampire memory, He forgot that you kindly gave them to her for mothers day, She tried to stuff them down his throat. _

_I know that you want to kill Edward and I don't blame you, He is in Italy, I think he hopes that you will give him a reason to go to the Volturi? I don't know but I am keeping a close eye on him. _

_You don't have to reply but I will see if you do, Set up your messenger! lol _

_Alice C. _

* * *

Bella stared at the screen and decided that she needed this even if she still felt envious of Alice, it was stupid, Alice was her friend.

* * *

**Dear Alice, **

**Don't really know what to say so I will answer your question, Jasper is doing well He told me about you two being companions so I understand that your worried about him but not so worried to come hunting for him. I won't tell you where we are, I don't want any Cullen interference until I am able to handle physicaly and mentaly. **

**Understand I am not mad at any of you except Edward, I do wish that Carlisle at least let me have a say... but there is nothing I can do to change it actually I don't think I would change anything, I am growing out of my childish love for Edward. He maybe searching for a way to end his 'mizerable' existence by using my 'human shit' but He will not get that unless someone tells him I am dead or something! **

**I hope that Rosalie and Emmet have internet service because I would love to at least message Emmet, I miss him most. Sorry but it is true if you come in search of me or Jasper right now, I will bolt, I can do emails and messenger but nothing else as I said not until I am heal. No Bella Barbie anymore, No telling me what is better for me, and no manipulating my future unless well the future gets me killed. **

**Isabella Swan is dead, Mauled by a bear, Use Isobel Cullen. Yes Jasper grabbed the fake I.D for me out of instinct I think, Don't worry about anything, I am safe where I am. **

**Hope you are getting tons of cute and in style clothes. **

**Bella**

* * *

Bella closed the laptop after downloading the massinger, She looked out the window the world was a dingy grey, She stood up and decided that she needed more sleep even if she felt awake.


	7. Lady Like Behavior

_Dear Stupid Human, _

_As far as I know Daddy C. Still has all of his junk, But most and likely not for long, I did not know of you until I met someone Special to me, and found out what had happened to you, I guess I am a seer in a way but tons more better than that pixie. _

_You will just have to wait to know my name =P_

_But just look at it this way Its better not to know and have it as a giant surprise! _

_Tada! _

_Laughing-know-it-All 2.0_

* * *

Bella stood up her arms reaching out to the ceiling, She felt better than she had in months it felt like, Maybe it was because she was free of someone holding her back, She brushed through her hair only wincing once to tug out a knot that had formed derring the night. Bella looked at her face and ran a hand down her cheek, It was slightly bruised and she only looked somewhat beaten to hell and back, She could smell the food cooking down stairs and she slightly wondered if Jasper was the one cooking the meal, Her heart jumped and suddenly her mop of brown hair didn't seem to look right and she reached up to fix it.

Bella rolled her eyes careful not to mutter what she was thinking, The last thing she needed was everyone knowing that she felt ridiculous primping for a Vampire who was probably dead set on Alice, and besides she was human, But Jasper told her that all she had to do was ask... Bella frowned looking into the mirror, Why did Jasper react so badly to her death? Bella knew that she was falling for Jasper and it made her sick to think what he would say if he found out. Walking out of her bathroom and into her room she found Jasper sitting on the bed, "Oh shit!"Bella screeched throwing her brush at Jasper who caught it.

Her heart jumped, "What are you doing here?"Bella asked him after she found herself able to breath, "Charlotte wanted me to come and tell you dinner is ready Darlin'" Jasper looked over Bella who was in a pair of pant and a shirt that said 'Vampires Suck', Jasper grinned showing off his perfect dangerous teeth " Nice shirt Bella, Lets get down stairs before Peter comes up here."Jasper said offering his hand. Bella did know if Jasper was accidentally dazzling her but she couldn't stop her heart from jumping when she saw that wide smile, She had never seen on Jasper before, It was like his whole face just lit up and he was actually feeling what he could project. Bella grabbed his hand, They walked down the stairs together each of them stealing looks at each other.

Bella found that she liked Jasper is his beat up pair of blue jeans and an old tee shirt, He actually looked relaxed and calm around here instead of in pain. Bella looked beautiful, Her bruise was fading on her cheek so all that was left was a pink like of where the shallow cut was healing up, He could believe Peter would give her a shirt like that to wear. "Ah! I see you found my gift to you last night!"Called out Peter who pulled Bella into a hug, She nodded "Thank you."She mumbled against his chest, She was pulled away and guided into a chair where a small plate of food sat with Charlotte who leaned forward, Bella frowned and looked down at the meal than back up to the blonde who had curled her hair "Try it." Charlotte urged wanting to know if she could still cook.

Bella picked up her fork and started to eat, She didn't realize how hungry she was until the plate was empty, Charlotte hadn't moved a muscle and the boys had walked off somewhere "It was great."Bella said Charlotte let out a unneeded breath "Oh good, I would hate to know that I couldn't cook and I have a human guest." Charlotte said standing up and grabbing her purse off of a hook beside the door "Now come on, I know my mate had bought you come clothes but as you can see he only lives in worded tees." Bella laughed and stood up, She didn't feel to uncomfortable being around Charlotte actually she enjoyed spending time with her. "Lets go then." Bella said walking out of the door grabbing her purse and almost knocking into Jasper "Oh hello."

"Where are you going?" Bella looked up and smiled at her confused Cowboy " Shopping." Bella said, Jaspers eyes widened "Don't looks so surprised, Jasper, Bella likes Charlotte than your little pixie." Peter joked, Bella nodded in agreement, She did like Charlotte more than Alice, probably because Charlotte didn't dress her up like a barbie. Bella paused as she saw what Charlotte was driving, A simple black truck. Oh yes she did like them better than any of the Cullens. Jasper and Peter watched as they girls got into the the truck with smiles on there faces "You reckon Bella's going to by a lot?" Peter muttered Jasper let out a laugh " No way, Alice had to force her to buy something all the time."

"She is with Char."Peter said Jasper stopped laughing "Oh.."

* * *

Bella was having a lot of fun walking around and old jewelry store, The woman attending the shop was an older lady with long black hair and a dark complextion that made her warm brown eyes glow "Oh Mrs Charlotte, How are yall today?" The woman asked with a sweet smile, Bella narrowed her eyes, this woman was odd, She didn't seemed fazed at all by Charlottes obvious beauty, She had went into four different stores and all of the workers where tripping over themselves to get to Charlotte. "Great, Do you have what Peter call in?"Charlotte asked her.

The woman nodded "I will bring to ya"She said walking into the back, Bella looked around her face lighting up when she saw a simple tear drop moonstone necklace. "Here you are. Do ya need anythin, sweet Bebette?"The woman asked Bella who looked up "What does that mean? Bebette." She asked the woman who smiled " You're human, Child." Bella's eyes widened a little "A Bebette means bug.", Charlotte laughed at Bella's outraged expression "Now Bella, I am sure Nala didn't mean it in that way."Charlotte explained. Bella crossed her arms and cleared her throat "You might be more better than me, but there is also a large difference between character." Bella held up her wist showing the scar on her wrist, Nala's eyes narrowed on the scar "The Vampire who gave me this, He is a bug just like murders and rapists.".

Ignoring Bella's rant, Nala turned her eyes on Charlotte "She already been tainted by another Vampire's Venom?"She asked Charlotte who nodded "Peter was not aware of this."Charlotte said not understanding why Nala looked so angered. " I will not know how this will affect my venom, She might not be sane for a while more than de normal 3 days." Charlotte picked up the vail of clear liquid and frowned "She is going to have to ask to be changed first."

"I understand but shes tainted"Nala said again, Bella glared at them, They where going back and forth and Charlotte did not look pleased as she held something Bella was very sure wasn't jelwery "Excuse me, Where is the bathroom?"Bella asked Nala looked away from Charlotte and smiled "Over there behind that door." Bella nodded and walked into the bathroom leaving Nala and Charlotte "Have you heard from John?"Charlotte asked Nala shook her head "Nah, dat boy is chasen after a fools goal." Nala said rolling her eyes at her own adopted son. "When will he be back?"Charlotte asked Nala pulled out the moonstone necklace and laid it in a container "I'd tell ya if I known, He's in paris checkin da house."

Charlotte nodding as she got Nala to wrap the necklace "Just tink about the consequences, my venom is different than others." Nala warned once more before Bella came out of the bathroom "Are you done chatting Charlotte, I need to pick up some make up."Bella said annoyed, Charlotte nodded grabbing her bags "Goodbye Bebette, Mrs Charlotte." Called Nala as she shook her head

* * *

Peter watched as Charlottle got out of the truck, helping Bella with her bags while giving him a silent look that told him after all these decades that She needed to talk to him "Jasper why don't you ask that Darlin' about her trip with Char." Peter said Jasper could feel the tention off of Charlotte and did what Peter asked. "Char, What happen?"Peter asked her as He watched Bella and Jasper walk into the house, His arms wrapped around his mates midsection and he pressed his lips against her cheek "Nala told me that there might be a reaction between her venom and that bite." Peter nodded.

"I believe that Bella will make it though it, Even if she doesn't know yet.", "I don't want to see Jasper get hurt." Charlotte muttered moving on to a diffrent topic " He won't" Peter assured her.

* * *

Later that night Bella loaded up the chat box and saw that Pixielily was online, Before she could think about messaging her or not the chat box popped up

**PixieLily- Hey Bella.**

Bella paused her hands rested on the keys.

**IsobelCullen- Hey Alice. **

**PixieLily-How have you been?**

**IsobelCullen- Don't you see me? **

**PixieLily-I don't try anymore, I could but that would go against your wishes **

Bella sighed rubbing her eyes...

**IsobelCullen- I know that Alice, Listen I need to know something but I don't know how exactly to explain this...**

**PixieLily-I will answer anything you want me too =]**

**IsobelCullen- Is there some Vampires who have different venom? **

**PixieLily-...**

Her stomach curled as Alice started to type out an explanation, She could have asked Charlotte or Jasper but She didn't want them knowing that she heard Nalla say that she had different venom. Maybe She should have asked Know-It-all.

**PixieLily- There is only one Vampire that has a different venom than most, Its the same basic structure but her venom allows only a brief time as a Newborn or a young vampire, A Newborn usually are vicious and only care about the blood. **

**PixieLily- 3 days it takes for hers to be out of a Newborn state, I heard she is in New Orleans. **

She knew what they where planing now, She was going to be changed by Nalla's venom, Bella sat there staring at the screen for a moment was this a bad thing? Shouldn't she be scared and tortured with the thoughts of changing by a strangers venom... No only because she trusted Peters judgement and she only trusted Peter because of Jasper.

**PixieLily- Why are you asking Bella?**

**IsobelCullen- Just one of those questions, How is everyone still wanting to dig Dickward a grave?**

**PixieLily-BELLA! Don't say that! We aren't wanting to hurt him! He just needs to see that he was an idiot...**

**IsobelCullen- Suuuurreee ;P**

* * *

Edward leaned back on his bed his eyes glued to the celling that was decorated with angels and clouds, "Oh my Isabella, I miss you so.."He muttered his dark honey eyes looked drained and haunted, A knock was like a thunder in the large room "Come in."He said barley above a whisper, "Aro asked me to see if you wanted anything?" stated Jane as she walked into the room, Her blood red eyes where narrowed on the fallen clothes and broke glass.

"Death."Edward said barley able to hear it himself but Jane did, Her jaw clenched and her back arched up as straight as a board, Her ruby eyes narrowed on Edward then He started to convulse on the bed, His back arched off of the bed and his mouth was wide in a silent scream. Jane stopped and took a step away from him, "My apologize, I don't think you need to kill yourself for this girl.", Edward sat up his eyes narrowed "What do you know of it!"He asked forgetting that he was speaking to a Volturi member that could just look at him and inflict pain.

Jane's eyes narrowed but was able to control the urge to shock him into next decade " I don't... I do know that your not mated to this _girl_" Jane said almost like she was going to say something else but stopped. "I love her, You do not know love... Or is it that you are incapable of it?"Edward asked watching as Jane's eyes widened very slightly and then she went back to being cold, "Oh I can love Edward Cullen, I just don't waste it on people like you."She stated before walking out.

"By the way you can get your own shit." Jane added as she walked out of the door, Edward winced at the very unlady like term, His Bella would never use such language.

* * *

"God damn it Peter! Why can't you use the fucking phone yourself!"Bella shouted after being awoken at four am with Peter trying to figure out how to use a phone that Charlotte had gotten him. "I can't figure it out!"He shouted back, Jasper sat on the couch with a smirk on his lips, If only Edward could see his prissy Bella now arguing with a vampire that was twice as deadly as a normal one.

"Well try! How about you try for the next eh..."Bella started to count on her fingers "7 hours." She said giving Peter a glare that made her look more like a kitten, "Why in the heck would you need to sleep for 7 hours!"Peter asked stunned. "Because I am human!"She shouted before she rolled her eyes and looked over at Jasper who was staying out of it, "Did he even bother reading the instructions?"She snapped Peter looked up from the small phone with a complex look "There is instructions?"He asked.

"PETER!"


	8. Metting LaughingKnowItAll

_Dear Stupid Human,_

_How old am I? Do you know how offensive that is! If I was a lady I would smack you for even insinuating such things. I can tell you my story of course..._

_I was twenty and didn't want to fight but it was the time back then, A vampire attacked us drained most of them in my platoon. The vampire left me for dead until I woke up with a ach and another vampire staring at me with wide eyes. She took me under her wing and taught me the life I know now._

_Romantic no? I am 72 years old and not a day over thank you very much. On a more serious note, Don't think that being stupid meant you deserved what Red head bitch did to you. You are smart you just went with what your heart wanted and that was for you to hold on to the thing you loved the most. So you chanced after it, I wish I could have stopped it but my gifts are only by chance. If I don't know the person or someone only slightly connected to them it won't work, I can't see into the exact future. _

_Be happy that you have a wonderful family like the Whitlock. _

_Laughing-Know-It-All 2.0_

* * *

Charlotte smiled as she watched Bella and Jasper lay out in the hot sun, "Bella's practically glittering too." Peter joked as Charlotte shook her head a smile playing on her lips "Someone's going to be showing up soon."Peter said watching Charlotte pause in her bread making "Who?"She turned to look at Peter who shook his head "I have no idea.".

"Oh my god."Bella stated as she rolled with laughter, Jasper picked up her phone that he bought her a couple of days ago and read the two texts _What does it mean when a man is in your bed gasping for breath and calling your name?;P Laughing-Know-It-All. _

_I don't know? Orgasm? Reverse Cowgirl?-Stupid Human _

_You didn't hold the pillow down long enough.-Laughing-Know-It-All_

Jasper chuckled and watched Bella sit up her long brown hair ran over her one shoulder, as she looked at him. Her smile lit up her face as she ran a hand through her hair, He had to admit she looked so much more happier now "You look so happy."He said before he could catch himself "I am... I am not worried about my weight or shit. trying to perfect my self for Edward."She shook her head her smile falling into a serious look.

"Thank you Jasper."She said "If it wasn't for you I would be dead...I don't want Nalla's venom, I have thought hard about this and I don't want the easy way out of the newborn stage, I want to be a rabid vampire or whatever I might be. I want for you to do it Jasper."She said watching his reaction. Peter's eyes widened "She doesn't want it?"Charlotte asked looking at her husband who looked just as shocked "I would have given anything...I don't understand." Charlotte added.

"Are you sure?"He asked her "Its a great honor to be changed by Nalla's venom.", Bella nodded "I'm sure Jasper, I don't want to have someone I don't know's venom running through me, I want it to be you or even Peter. You're my family now."She said her dow eyes giving her a look that made Jasper melt "Okay Bella." He agreed even if he felt like the world around him had fallen down. Her phone rang again _'Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves, Al-Jahshiyari had a thousand tales. Well, Master your in luck, cause up your sleeve you got a brand of magic that never fails! You've got some power in your corner now some heavy ammunition in your camp, You got some Punch, Pizzaz, Yahooo! And how you se all you gotta go is rub that lamp and i'll say! You've never had a friend like me!' _

Jasper raised an eyebrow "Well it fits."Bella stated simply as she opened her phone.

_Take truck to mall, Its time for us to meet, I will be waiting.- Laughing-Know-It-All._

Bella stared at the text and then without question typed back _okay_, "Well I'm going to go into town and try to find somthing for dinner, I don't feel like troubling Charlotte today." Bella said rising from her place on the ground. Jasper's raised an eyebrow as her feeling shut off as soon as she had gotten the text from the Laughhing- Know-It-All. "If you want I could go with you?"Charlotte asked sensing something was wrong, "Nah I need to get out and just drive, I haven't drove since..."Bella paused and looked down caving Charlotte into giving her the keys and for Jasper to stay planted where he was.

Even when she had kissed his cheek, got into the truck and drove off. He stood there even when she was gone from his line of vision. Peter came out of the back with a couple of logs for when it got cold at night and Bella would start shivering, "Jasper." Peter said throwing a log and it broke over Jaspers head leaving splinters in his hair, He turned around "What."He stated annoyed. "Don't just stand there like a love sick fool, Help me eventually we will find out whats gotten her panty's in a wad."Peter said as Charlotte back out of the house dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt, Her long blonde hair was pilled into a french twist and she had her purse firmly in her hands.

"No you don' either, She has to have some time alone." Peter stated dropping the wood and grabbing Charlotte around the waist as she tried to make a quick exit "She could get hurt."Charlotte drawled as she gave Peter her best pouty look. Knowing that Bella had to face this on her own he was able to resist his mates pout "No, Char. She is a big girl." Charlotte sighed knowing that look in her mates face, The way his jaw clenched and his eyes hardened. She knew it was hard for him to tell her no when she used that pout and it made her feel guilty for even trying to use it.

"You're right"Peter kissed her forehead "Of course I am.", Jasper watched the road, He was listening for anything out of place but once he couldn't hear the truck anymore he knew he couldn't just stand there. "She closed off her emotions when she got that text."He said Charlotte and Peter looked up at each other and then at Jasper "I think its time that you explain everything." Charlotte said walking into the house holding on to Peters hand as she sat down on the couch. Jasper walked in and sat down on the chair that was opposite from the couch "Who is texting her?" Jasper frowned "I don't know, I assumed she did but its like he is four steps ahead all the time. He knew about my I.D's for her, The dead body, also when she would break down or feel horriable about something he would text me a minute before it happens."

"Do you think he is a bad guy?"Peter asked Jasper looked at little bit lost on that one "I don't feel as if he is bad.". "She's getting perverted jokes from him all last week and this one."Jasper explained as he ran a had through his hair and pulled out a large chunk of wood. " Someone is comming over here" Peter said "Then I guess I will get the third room set up, Jasper come and help me."Charlotte said giving something for Jasper to do.

Bella clasped her hands together as she looked around the mall, She couldn't see anyone she recognized nor anyone has came up to her, She felt like she was being stood up. Maybe Victoria planed the whole thing but then again Bella couldn't imagine Victoria willingly going into a mall surround by food. '_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves, Al-Jahshiyari had a thousand tales. Well, Master your in luck, cause up your sleeve you got a brand of magic that never fails!...' _Bella cut the song off before it could continue and pressed the phone to her ear "H..Hello?"She stuttered she never talked to Laughing-Know-It-All before.

"Hello Cher."A deep masculine voice was on the other end, it was thick with french tones with a slur that Peter had when he would get into a deep conversation with Jasper. "Now I see you but you don't see me, no?" He asked "Yah, Where are you?"Bella asked looking around trying to see someone with a cell phone to their ear. The only problem is that Bella had already counted fourteen people with Cell phones out. "Now Cher, What would be the fun in that. Listen closely to your hint." Bella listened closely she could hear Muse playing in the background.

Bella closed the cell and walked to Rue 21 across from her then with a spark of genus texted Know-It-All,_'You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', tumblin' clumsy cause I'm falling in love. You've got me slipin', tumblin',sinkin', fumblin' 'cause I'm falling in love, so in love with you.'_ Bella spun around and saw a man standing by the rack of womans underwear. He wasn't dressed like the other guys who were shopping. His shoes shined as with the time she spent with Alice she recognized them as Italian handmade, The pants where high dollar black slacks, His shirt was what really made Bella take a double look. It was a plain dark red dress shirt with long sleeves like the ones Jasper use to wear, He was tall and his dirty blonde hair was shaggy and hung slightly in his face until he ran a hand through it. Bella smiled and held up her phone, He gave her a dazzling grin and nodded walking forward to her "Hello Isabella." He greeted his accent was the same.

Bella bit her lip and nodded "Hey Know it all." She said His eyes widened "Forgive me, John is my name."He explained, "Are you hungry, I know a good little shop next door wit some Poboys to die for."He said with a wicked look in his eyes. Bella's stomach dropped as she felt his hand touch her arm, It was freezing cold "Your a.."He pressed a finger to his lips she closed her mouth "What do you think?"He asked holding up a pair of undies that said _'I might be short but I'm no boy.'_ Bella shrugged "The pixie will like?" Bella frowned "It fits for her.".

He nodded moving away from Bella to pay for the undies, She frowned and looked around, This couldn't be Laughing-Know-It-All. He is so... weird, He turned and took her hand "Come lets eat."He stated pulling her out of the mall. She knew that even if he was some impostor who was going to come out of the mall and throw her to Victoria She couldn't break his grip. "Relax Cher, i'm not gunna hurt you."He said as his contacts burned through he held blood red eyes.

They walked in and John offered to order and Bella agreed as her phone rang _'Made a wrong turn once or twice. Dug my way out, Blood and fire. Bad decisions, thats alright. Welcome to my silly life.' _"Hey Char." She answered giving John a look to be quiet, John smirked and nodded rolling his eyes as he laid down her meal and a smaller one for him to 'pretend' to eat. "Bella, It has been a while did you find something?" Charlotte stood with Peter and Jasper they all listened for keys to where she could be. "Oh yes I went to the mall for some window shopping now i'm getting a sub, I'm gunna eat here if that is okay... Do you need helpp with anything?"Bella asked John traced a pattern on the table humming a odd tune to low for Bella to hear.

He had to act quickly before his mate found him and caused Bella to run. Not something he wanted to have to do he didn't exactly want for his shoes to get mucked up. He made a swirling notion and Bella nodded "No Hun, I was just wonderin where you were." Charlotte stated. "Oh okay, Well you know I am here" Bella said as she closed her cell and John relaxed again. "Cher, I wanted to explain a few tings that I might have forgotten to inform you, Before she shows up." He said carefully. Bella nodded but didn't move to touch her sub "My mate is Alice Cullen." Bella stood up jerkly as her chair made a loud nose drawing attention of humans in the other corner especaly that of cops in the corner.

"Bella" He said quickly grabbing her arm "You used your gifts on me, I told Alice to stop looking for me... I ... I just can't see her or them" Bella said her voice held an acusing tone that John didn't like "I only was able to see ya because of Alice, Good ting too lord knows you needed me.", "I didn't need you." She stated darkly "No you didn't but it did make ur life a lot easier and it is going to help you when the dark cloud comes". Bella didn't know what to say all she wanted was for her to be left alone and to be back in Jaspers arms away from Alice or Edward. She jerked hard and suddenly John let go and she fell backwards into someone's arms "I knew she would be seeing you." stated her Jasper.

Bella wraped her arms around his neck and held on as he wrapped an arm around her waist holding on it her tightly "He's mated to Alice."Bella whispered Jasper glared at John as he remembered Peter saying for Charlotte to make another room. "I know Bells, They are going to be staying with us"She pulled away and looked at him, Her eyes wide and tears raised in her eyes "Remember what I told you when we reached Peters house?"Jasper asked knowing that only Bella should know not John who looked grim. "Yes." She whispered "It still stands.", "No, I can't leave Charlotte, could you stay with me, I don't trust Alice." She said softly. John raised an eyebrow, What did she think his wife would do? Stabb her for Edward? "Of course."Jasper said eyeing John one last time and walking out of the Po-boy shop with Bella in his arms.

"What about the truck?"Bella asked as Jasper started to run "We will get Peter to get it himself, he needs his ass brought down a few peggs." He stated kissing Bella's forehead "Thank you Jasper." She said.

* * *

_The Ringtones used are from the songs-_

_John or Laughing-Know-It-All = Friend like me by Aladdin _

_Bella- Clumsy by Fergie_

_Charlotte- Fuckin' Perfect by P!nk_


	9. Black Deep End

_Thank you my reviewers and favorited peoples! I have finally found my muse for this story and also a plot for it! I was stuck and didn't know how I wanted it to go. Now I am postive about how I want for To Truly Love to go! _

_Darklight. _

* * *

Bella for the last two weeks had been ignoring Alice, Jasper found it sometimes amusing than others less. Bella would do anything to be away from the house and Jasper being her savior would alway offer for them to do things and when he had to hunt Charlotte would take over and the Peter would also. Bella was being protected from Alice who was more upset by this than John never telling her he knew of her. "Hey Bella." Alice greeted as she came down stairs with Jasper who looked at Alice with a dark look. Bella didn't say anything as she walked past Alice like she was a statue not even looking at her. "Just stop Alice." Jasper said to her softly as he fallowed Bella into the Kitchen "Do you want me to make you breakfast?"He asked her.

"Can you cook?"She asked him, He looked insulted for a moment before grinning "I can make a few things like... Cereal?"He said "Sounds like a hard meal to make are you sure you can handle it?"Bella asked him completely forgetting about Alice who was listening in on the whole conversation between them "Of course."Jasper drawled. Jasper fixed her the cereal and sat it out infront of her as Charlotte came in to take his place. When he got half way out of the door Alice was there and she look at him with her big golden eyes.

"Jasper, I don't understand why she is doing this." Alice said Jasper looked at his ex-wife and realized how little his patience was for her "Alice, I told her everything about the night Edward decided to leave her in the woods. Everything." He repeated She bowed her head as she sighed "She hates me then.", "No Bella doesn't hate you, She hates Edward" Jasper stated Alice looked up her eyes wide "No! She can not, She is Edwards love, he loves her." Alice stated quickly, Jaspers golden eyes went dark "He doesn't love her, Alice, He loves how she smells and how she can be a perfect copy. He doesn't know the real her.". "Like you do?"Alice asked.

Her nose twisting up as she spoke "I see how you watch her Jasper, How you two share a room. Its not right.", "You don't have to like what we do Alice" Jasper's voice was low and barley contained his anger "You can leave and go back to Paris. We wouldn't care." Jasper stated roughly as he raced out of the house for a hunt. Bella heard the whole thing and looked at Charlotte who had heard the same "Is it wrong?"Bella asked cocking her head to the side "I guess it is in her brain, hun, but to ours not really. You are Jaspers girl." Bella blushed "I wish." Bella whispered "Why don't ya tell him?"Charlotte asked her, This made Bella blush harder "I couldn't do that... For one he is so perfect and I'm not." Charlotte snorted "Bella do you realize that Peter, Jasper and I are not so perfect.. Look at our scars for one. When we are anywhere around Vampires we are seen as two things. Damaged vicious bloodhounds or not worth their time."Bella frowned "Why would they see that? I figured that you all have been through some awful things together but...I never hear about Jaspers past." She explained.

Charlotte looked down for a moment "Of course he woudn't have eagerly told you, ours isn't like Edwards rebellious stage where he only hunted Human criminals. We all at one time hunted anyone... we didn't care.."

* * *

_Charlotte lunges and claws at a screaming young girl as Peter holds the girl back "Wait just a moment girl, Major you want some?"He asks his silent companion "No give her to the newborn." Jasper states looking at Charlotte for a moment before letting her go for the human, Blood was everywhere in a matter of minutes. "Guess she was a little bit eager." Peter chuckled his eyes looked different when he would look at Charlotte who was covered in blood licking it from her hands and arms like a cat cleaning itself. "Yes Maria will be pleased" Jasper droned as he stared darkly at Charlotte who back away from him. _

* * *

"He was scary to us newborns, always there, always trying to train us for battle." Charlotte said "Peter would keep him away from me. I think he knew about Peter and I but at the time that I came into creation he had stopped caring about anything including living..."

* * *

_"Kill the last batch from last december mi asesino, they are growing dull." Maria curled to her pet, as she unwrapped her legs from his and ran a hand through his golden locks "Yes mi reina" He spoke coldly as he sat up and stood from the small bed, He slipped on pants and went to kill the Newborns. _

* * *

"I remember the night that I was meant to die, I had lost my newborn strength and speed so Peter had a plan for us to sneak away from Jasper and Maria, Run away so to speak..."

* * *

_"Fallow me quickly." Peter whispered, Charlotte nodded and took Peters hand as he pulled her past Jasper that was steadily killing off the older Newborns from last December. Jasper's head raised seeing platinum blond hair and brown moving through the barn and out of the door. Jasper moved out, Peter let go of Charlottes hand and turned to face Jasper while telling Charlotte to Run and never look back no matter what happens. _

* * *

"Why was he doing it?" Bella asked whispering it as Peter and Jasper walked past them. "Bella, When a vampire's mate dies usually the vampire will die soon after. In the wars the one kindness Maria would do is kill the mate of the vampires she would kill.". Bella looked down "What else happened?" Bella asked "I did what I was created to do..." Jasper said walking in with Peter who placed a hand on Charlotte's shoulder.

* * *

_"Just kill me, Let her go!" Peter shouted kneeling infront of Jasper who's red eyes made him look vengeful and like a devil, His scared face and arms, His hair was over one eye like a mismatched golden locks that he looked as if he stole from an angel. "You know I can't do that Peter, She's your mate." He said his voice sounded run down and bored but the word mate shook. Peter ducked his head, he had failed Charlotte, his mate. His sorrow made Jasper look up to see Charlotte pinned by the site, His eyes closed and barley heard words he said "Go." Peter's head snapped up "Go now... Before I change my mind." _

* * *

"He let us go, We owe him more than anyone else." Charlotte said looking up at Jasper who kept his now bright golden eyes on Bella who was frowning her eyebrows knitted together "What happen to Maria?"She asked the three Vampires looked at each other "We assumed she had lost control of the Newborns and died." Peter said now the thought was starting to bother him. "She is wit her mate Fernando in Palm Springs." John said rubbing his forehead, Bella looked up at him. He looked tired for a Vampire. "Palm Springs as in Florida?" Peter asked him, He nodded "Yah, Bella I know you aren't enjoying this of my mate and I being here but something is coming...We are going to need de Cullens and...I believe Maria herself."

"Excuse me?"Jasper said darkly, His arms reached out and pulled Bella to him again. "I know of your past to the problem that is coming you will have to have allies.", "Maria isn't an allie" Charlotte stated "She is in love now, Also I see her going both ways to de light to help us and de dark to help them."John forewarned "John how are you seeing this.. I can't see anything.." Alice said Jasper looked down at Bella his suspicions comfirmed "We need them all here by next month", "Wait just a fucking minute" Bella stated darkly "Bella." Alice said surprised by her language "Don't Bella me Alice, _All_ of the Cullens will be here? and _Maria!_ Also what is so fucking important that we have to be bombarded by them." Bella hissed.

"I don't see the redhead being a problem anymore, its someone more darker...he knows everything and had a allie that only Bella can distory." Bella's eyes widened "Me?"She looked surprised and Jasper shook a little "How do we know if it is true or not?"Charlotte asked John looked at Peter who has been silent since John had came into the room really he had been having a urge to just take Bella so she would never heard of his own gut feeling. Jasper looked at Peter and he could feel the emotions around him then suddenly he couldn't feel anything, It was weird feeling nothing except his own flood of emotions.

"I have been getting a feeling that we would need people, I don't exactly know all of what is going to happen." He said Bella pulled away from Jasper her face was paler and when she pulled away from Jasper he was pulled into the chaos of emotions in the room. Bella walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs into her and Jaspers room where she grabbed his cell phone and moved down the list untill she saw the number she needed..

* * *

"Jasper?" Alice asked as Jasper was shaking as he adjusted to the flood of emotions in the room "I'm fine, Bella's shield just reached out and blocked off all of the emotions and when she left I just got flooded." Jasper explained "That is why you Can' see her nor anyone else. Ya'll are under her pertection." John said to his mate and then to the rest of the Whitlocks. Charlotte frowned her eyes going to Jasper who looked just as unmoving as those months ago, "She can't be involved now." She said softly "She's too human, especially if this dark force is a vampire force." John nodded "Not yet."Jasper stated.

"We need to call Edward then." Alice stated all of the males in the room growled, Alice looked up at her mate in surprise "Dat Capon isn't goin near Bella." John stated clearly the light french sipping though his thick south accent. Peter and Jasper nodded as Charlotte looked at Jasper and then at Alice and John, Her mind was on a different topic that needed to be solved before the dark mass or whatever it was. "But he is her mate." Alice stated confused "He would never hurt Bella, He loves her.". Jasper's hands clenched and Alice backed up and into John hold as he watched Jasper carefully "Edward Cullen will never be Bella's mate, He led you wrong, Jasper is Bella's mate. I can see the bond." Charlotte stated Alice's eyes narrowed on her "I don't see it." She huffed "Bella's visions haven't been right since de attack" John told Alice who frowned "I have been talking to Edward, He wishes to have Bella back..."

"He won't be haven her back Cher, I will be sure of dat." John said looking at Jasper who relaxed "Thank you John." Jasper told him "Anytime, Alice why don't we go get a nip to eat. I believe dis family has tons to talk about."Alice nodded knowing that she wasn't going to be a part of the family for a long while. When Alice got outside John stopped by the tree line "Why don' we stay wit my family for now." John said "The Babe needs time to adjust.". Alice nodded "Okay... I thought Bella would be happy to have me back... I was her best friend.. Her only friend."She said "From what I saw you treated her like your human barbie, She is a different person more hardened by what she went though. Confused because of people who she trusted betrayed her except for the least likely person. Alice I love you but Edward Cullen isn't as good as everyone thinks he is." Alice looked down at her feet.

"Do you really expect for Bella to be excited to see those people, internet is different then in person.", "I understand.."

* * *

"Jasper! Whats up man?" Bella let out a breath her palms were sweating "Emmett.", "Bella!" She moved the phone away from her ear a little "Did something happen to Jasper?"He asked her. "No, I just wanted to tell you that it was okay for you to leave me.." Bella shut her eyes as she had a human tear moment "Is Rosalie by you?"She asked "She is.. we are sorry Bella if I knew-". "Can I talk to her?"She asked interrupting Emmett. The phone was handed to Rosalie "Bella."She said coldly "I need to ask you a favor could you get away from the family?"Bella asked "Its only Emmet and I, We have separated from the Cullens." She explained as the door closed "I am far away from Emmett." She said after a few minutes of human pace walking.

"I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for upsetting you but I need you to do something for me and I know you are the only one who can do it with out freaking out or trying to coddle me." Bella said into the small cell phone that she kept having to switch hands because her palms where making the phone wet. "I want for you to take me to somewhere exciting and where I can drink and party without any of the guys knowing or trying to make me behave. I have never been able to be a normal teenager and now that I will be turning soon... I want to have that chance." "I can do that... When do you want to be picked up?" Rosalie asked "Anytime you can get to Louisiana and schedule the proper things.", "Fine give me your number and I will tell you where you can meet me and we will leave but you will have to give Jasper something.".

"Okay"Bella said "Thank you Rosalie.", "Rose, Bella." She hung up and rested the phone on her leg as she ran a hand through her hair. She felt a little rouge right now with everything yet again going down the drain she felt as if she owed herself this.

* * *

Bella met Jasper in there spot on the small clearing close to the small river, "Hey." She said awkwardly as they looked at the full moon "Why does everything weird happen on the full moon?"She asked him "I have no idea Bella but I understand if you don't want to be here anymore." Jasper said "The only problem is that I couldn't leave you, I..." Bella looked down her cheek turning a red that could rival her shirt that said Vampire bite, Werewolf's drool. "Hope that you feel the same.." she said He turned to her. "I couldn't leave you even if I wanted too Bella."He blocked her vision and she could pull her eye away from his . "Thats...good." She said having a hard trouble with telling Jasper. She reached out and touched his neck and let out what she was feeling, He shivered as he felt her love a dedication for him, He smiled "I understand." He said she bit her lip "But do you feel the same?"She asked carefully.

He reflected back the same emotions except his was more stronger than hers, She smiled "Can I kiss you?"Jasper asked her eyes widened "SSure if you can handle it... Edward alwa-" He cut her off by pulling her into his arms and kissing her softly. Bella's eyes closed as she felt something that with Edward was never as powerful, She wanted to be his everything and to feel every part of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with so much force that Jasper almost tumbled backwards not expecting Bella to be so outgoing. His hands moved lower and lower until they where resting on Bella's butt and he lifted her up, She wrapped her legs around his waist and nipped at his lip. He broke the kiss and before Bella could question him. He laid butterfly kissing on her cheeks and then down her neck "I have wanted to do that for ages now." Jasper mutter against her skin that was sensitive and hot "Me too." Bella said her voice was deeper and more rough than normal she shivered as he kissed her collar bone.

"How can you be in such control?"Bella asked "Don't know.. I know that I don't want to hurt you so with that your blood doesn't bother me at all." He placed her back on her feet and she smiled shyly "Peter is going to be all over us." She laughed Jasper smirked and ran a hand through his hair "Yes, Bella do you want to explain to me why I have a call too Emmett on my phone?"He asked looking at his mate for a reaction. "I didn't call him but Rosalie." She said Jasper raised an eyebrow "I want to do something and I know Rosalie would let me unlike everyone else." Ouch that hurt Jasper thought as he asked "What is it?", "I want to act like a regular teen...you know." She said Jasper shook his head "Please tell me you mean drinkin' and smokin' not the other regular teen acts." He said stressing the other, He didn't know if he could handle Bella going away to have sex with another male.

"n..no!" Bella stuttered and blushed "Only with you." She said softly, He smiled "Okay then. When is Rose suppose to pick you up.", "Soon."She replied "Than I will have you ready and out of here to meet Rose where I will only expect a call and nothing else."He said with a smile then he turned serious "Bella you do realize that with our bond it might be painful to be long distances away from each other?"He asked Bella nodded "Charlotte told me about the mating bond Jasper...I have know something was up since we had gotten here and well I have just been to shy to tell you."

"Thank god for Charlotte." Jasper said as he pulled his mate tighter to him, He was thankful for everyone who hadn't tried to keep him from his mate. He could feel her relax in his arms and he knew that Edward would never touch her.

* * *

"Where do you think you are going?"Asked Jane who was growing tried of having the Cullen near her "Around, Maybe I will find something enough to get my Isabella to forgive me."He said Jane shook her head "I am going to be leaving with Alec to do a job for the brothers, Someone else will be looking after you."She explained coldly growing annoyed and even more annoyed with herself.

"Ah." Was only Edwards reply, Jane sighed as she watched him walk out of the door, She looked around his room and started to pick up his clothes and packets of blood, Her nose turned up in disgust at how much of a glutton Edward had become, also obsessed with the thoughts of that girl. Jane hated Bella more than anyone else, that wasn't true she hated herself more for allow her mate to fawn over a human.

* * *

Edward Cullen turned the corner and saw a man shaking hands with another and then start on his way home, Edward licked his lips and fallowed the sweeter smelling man that he had been fallowing for a couple of months now. He saw the man come into his home and kiss his wife and greet his daughter, She looked almost exactly like his Isabella and tonight he will taste her. It only took a couple of hours until the small framed girl opened the window of her small italian cottage and went down the tree to have Edward catch her "Oh Edward you scared me." She said in italian, Her large brown eyes look at him with such a devotion.

"I'm sorry, Forgive me?"He asked her, Her eyes widened "Of course.."She said as she frowned "Edwward.. What is wrong with your eyes?" She asked, "Its time Arabella"He told her, She smiled and closed her eyes moving her neck to the side and sighed "I'm ready."

* * *

**What do you think of the 'Black mass'? Do you think Bella handled it well or not? Also what is all this about Maria being needed? Do you think Alice needs to go back to Paris and leave Bella alone or do you think they can become good friends instead of 'Bella Barbie' like before? Happy with Bella and Jasper finaly telling each other how they feel? Poor Jane, even I feel sorry for her. Also what is this about Arabella and Edward has he went off of the deep end? **

**We found out so much this chapter, Next Bella will let her hair down with Rosalie of all people, Will she have fun or will she find herself out of place? How will Rosalie handle being around Bella? We will find out next time! **


	10. Coyote Ugly

Bella pulled on her hoodie and grabbed her bag and purse, "You ready?"Asked Jasper as he came in and smiled at his mate who looked nervous but her emotions where mostly excitement "I want to give you this,It is a line to my account. You have been on there for some time" He said holding out a red card "Jasper.." Bella looked at the card with a look "Bella please, I have more than enough for a little trip." He said Bella took the card. "Lets get going before Rose calls again.".

They pulled into the Walmart parking lot where Rose was leaning on a small car with her arms crossed, Jasper got out and nodded at Rose who nodded back, He went around to open Bella door, He pulled out the bag and helped Bella out of the car. "Hello Bella." Rosalie greeted her with a odd look on her face, Bella realized she was seeing her scars from Victoria for the first time, It made her pull on her jacket and Jasper pulled her close sensing her uncomfortable behavior. Rose couldn't believe the damage that the red head caused Bella, Her scars where so grusome to the vampire eye which made Rose dislike Edward more.

"Are you ready?"Rose asked "I am." Bella said softly looking up at Jasper who kissed her softly and then looked at Rose who forced herself not to smile at there display of affection "Emmet will be bringing out our things this afternoon." Rose said and looked at Bella who smiled shyly on her face as Jasper stepped away from her "Okay, Behave we don't want to have to clear your records of anything too bad." He winked and got back into the truck and left his mate with Rose a person he trusted more than anyone else.

* * *

Bella walked down the tunnel to get into the airplane beside Rose who moved with such grace it was a little daunting "First class seats are this way." Directed the flight attendent who showed them where they would be sitting "First class?"Bella asked as she awkwardly sat down beside Rose who nodded "This is your...party." She said as one of the attendents walked by "Where are we going?"Bella asked Rose smirked and pointed to a small picture of a casino... The Bellagio. "Vegas?" Bella choked out her eyes widened "For shopping and relaxation just like you wanted besides it will give us time to get to know each other." Rose replied she faced a woman with long black hair "Could we get two martinis?"She asked the attended who nodded "Of course Mrs McCarty." Bella cocked her head to the side and Rose explained "We didn't want to be tied to the family anymore so Emmet and I used his last name. Hale is no longer a name I want to be tied with Emmet and I are married and we both no longer want to cherade around as high school kids. "

"Good, The whole thing never made to much sense to me. I wouldn't do that." Bella said Rosalie smiled "Jasper wouldn't want for you too, He never believed in the act we put on for the others." She said as the attendent placed down two martinis and Bella eyed it and then grabed the pretty glass and took a sip "Its weird." Bella announced as she placed her drink down "Its okay you will find your nitch." She said siping her own. "You can drink?"Bella asked in a way that made Rose want to laugh but she reframed she was trying hard to make Bella comfortable and laughing at her questions wouldn't do to well. "Only high alchol content can we drink. This is more of a have one and only one sort of drink." She said moving the Martini slightly.

"Ah" Bella said looking around as they flown over cities and towns "Bella." she turned to face Rosalie who looked at her with a serious expression "I wanted to apologiese for my behavior towards you, I just envyed how you where so willing to give up it all just to be with a man who wasn't you mate. Jasper and I are close, I knew what you two could have by the way he reacted when he knew you left his sight with James. He was so angry that Emmet was wondering if he wouldn't break up from the group and hunt you down. It was Alice who stopped him saying how something would give us a sign." Bella frowned her hand moved to her wrist. " He was the one to kill James not Edward. I had hoped that when Edward left you alone that Jasper would feel the mating pull, I never though that Victoria would go after you or I would have fallowed Edward that day."

"Its fine Rose, I was the one who tried to chase after a vampire in the first place. Besides now is a good time as any to have my soulmate." She said "He's been waiting a long time for you." Rose said as the attendent placed there arival time to one hour "Are you ready to have a full last human experiance?"Rose asked feeling better about the trip than before "Yes."

* * *

Landing in Las Vegas, Bella felt the electric current of the city. The power of the people all looking for fun or getting to work, Everything has a power here. When Bella and Rose stepped off of the plane Bella felt a brand new person take over, her hands grasped her luggage and she looked to Rose for directions "Over here, Our drivers is going to pick us up here."She said Bella's eyes narrowed as a limosine pulled up and a tall man got out "McCarty and Cullen?"he asked them, "Yes that is us. Rose stated as she was use to the hotels wonderful customer service "I'm Mark your diver this week." He stated as he opened the back and took care of the luggage as Bella went to get in Rose stopped her and Mark opened the doors of the Limo. "Forgive me."He said Bella nodded and got in confused.

"Rose why did that driver just apologize?"she asked Rose tried her best not to smirk "To them we are whales or potentaly big time players in the casinos so they will do whatever it takes to get us to play in there casino. Also... He is supose to do that."Rose explained "Oh." Bella turned a light shade of red. When they reached the Sky Suites which looked to be excited to have the two, Bella was amazed by all of the offers the recevied at the door. "Oh look we could see _Cirque du Soleil presents an exclusive performance based on the music of Elvis, _Once in a life time experince right there." Rose said mockingly as they stood in the elevator heading way way up "Oh yeah very once in a life time." Bella laughed as Rose frowned once they where alone in the elevator.

Bella almost asked her what was the problem when she said "Is it bad I actually met him and though him to be very very charming?" Bella snorted "No not at all." Rosalie rolled her eyes "Esme and I snuck out litteraly using hunting as an exucse to get out of the house because Carlisle and Emmet didn't want us seeing a guy who swung his hips and jirated on stage." She said smiling Bella watched Rose's golden eyes gleam as she laughed "So we snuck out and we got front row seats and by the end of it we were squealing like the girls. After Elvis signed our shirts which we still have hidden in the house, Behind the graduation hats." Rose winked as her and Bella walked out of the elevator.

Bella grinned and felt relaxed "What do you want to do..tomorrow we are going to the spa." Rose said as they walked into there aparment suite which looked like something out of a movie "Oh god." Bella gasped as she took in the sights everything was pure glass and the vew was magnificent "Get use to it Bella, Jasper wouldn't choose the cheep thing. Personal I would have enjoyed taking you to the hotels where Emmet and I stay at but Jasper heard one to many things I guess." Bella raised an eyebrow "A tree in the hotel with stripper poles in the bathrooms and bedrooms." Bella smirked "I think thats a fun hotel." Rosalie dropped her perse on the couch.

Bella gave Rosalie a look and placed a hand on her hip "Did you really think that I was a prissy yaya Edward girl?" Rose frowned "Maybe." Bella rolled her eyes "Well i'm not, I like that wild stuff, I just never told nor felt comfortable enought to share that." Bella blushed and she looked down at the plush cream carpet "Lets get dressed up and hit the casino." Rose said changing the topic. "Okay." Bella said walking into her room to get dressed.

Once Rose was sure she was changing she picked up her cell and dailed "Hey we are here" She said _"Really? Is she alright, did she like the room?" _Rose smirked "She liked my idea better as I told you everyone likes stripper poles.", "_Rose don't curupt my mate._" Rosalie walked into her room and barley looked around before going for her suit case "I'll send you plenty of pic Jasper, Now do remember that she has been around Pete."Rose said as she pulled out two outfits "_Damn._" She closed the phone and got dressed.

Rose was waiting with make up in her hands as Bella walked out "Are you really going to wear that?"Rose asked Bella looked down at her raiders tee and jeans "Yeah..Its comfy, and its new." She added not impressing Rose who shook her head and walked herself into Bella room, Placing the makeup down on the bed and procedded to go threw Bella's things "Charlotte didn't give you anything?"She asked Bella frowned "No.".

Rosalie then grabbed Bella and walked her across the living room and into her bed room "I might have something for you to wear but I am taller than you so...Wait here." She said Bella stood as Rose walked human pace back into her room "Bella!" Rose shouted as she walked in "Why did you tell me you had these?"She asked holding up a pair of tight leather pants. Bella blushed "Well, I, um..." Rose smirked "Jasper is in for a shock I have a top that is perfect for you." She said passing Bella the top and shoving Bella to change again.

Bella wiggled into the leather pants and eyeed her self in the mirror, It was a pair she didn't know she had added into the suite case then she smiled to herself, Charlotte. Bella held up the top and frowned "Rose? Where is the back?"She asked "There are straps Bella" Rose replied smirking. Bella blushed and took off her bra thank full she was able to wear no bra but she still preferd it. Bella messed with her hair a bit and decided to go with the wild and crazy look, then she looked at her feet and smirked to herself, If Charlotte added in the leather pants than she had to add in the shoes.

She liked this dressing up because she knew if she decided she didn't want to wear it than Rose wouldn't care. "I feel..." Bella smiled "Sexy?" Rose offered looking at Bella who looked quiet atractive in her tight leather pants and the sliky shirt that shown her navel and had criss cross straps in the back "You need your navel periced" Rosalie said to herself as Bella paled "Not that you have too, Just I don't know, Can I do your makeup?" Rose asked Bella smiled and felt a tad giddy "Sure." She said Rose patted the chair and Bella sat down on it. "Thank you again Rose." Rosalie paused applying the foundation to Bella's cheeks "Your very welcome Bella." She replied Bella grinned and alowed Rose to work.

Bella's phone went off '_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves, Al-Jahshiyari had a thousand tales. Well, Master your in luck, cause up your sleeve you got a brand of magic that never fails! You've got some power in your corner now some heavy ammunition in your camp, You got some Punch, Pizzaz, Yahooo! And how you se all you gotta go is rub that lamp and i'll say! You've never had a friend like me!' _Rose raised an eyebrow as Bella fished out her phone from her purse to open it "Have a blast, Whiskey is your heat BTW- John" Bella frowned wondering if she should text back "ThX." She texted back and threw her phone back into her purse and let Rose finished.

"Now lets get out and have fun." Rose smirked Bella grinned.

* * *

Jasper sat down beside Emmet on the porch swing "We let our mates go miles away..." Emmet said watching the sun set "Yup." Jasper said as Peter came out of the house with a smirk plastered to his face "I am such a lucky man." He exclamied as Emmet looked at Peter "You could have at least took a shower." He told the man who let him and Rose stay so they didn't have to invest in a house they would only use once.

Peter shook his head "Nawh, I personaly love my mates sent." He said Jasper's nose curled and before he could say a very crude comment about Charlotte and risk having his ass tossed out Emmets cell rang ''_Cause I may be bad, but i'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air I don't care, I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and Whips excite me.'_ Emmett opened his phone and sucked in a breath "What?" Jasper asked feeling Emmet's emotions go from calm to alarmed in a second then fading to a want "My wife's trying to kill me."He stated his eyes dark then Jaspers phone rang _'See how I'll leave, with every peice of you. Don't underestmate the things I will do. There's a fire starting in my heart. Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out of the dark.' _

"Bella?" Jasper's voice went deep as he stared at the picture message he had gotten, Bella smiling with a shot glass rested on her breasts her hands holding her breasts in place as what looked like Rosalie taking the shot with her mouth "Well i'll be spanked." Peter said looking over Jasper shoulder "Thats hot." Emmet said his phone had another one that made Peter laugh "I am such a bad influence." He stated as he saw the picture of Rosalie runing a shot down her bare stomach and Bella licking it off. "Whats going on?" The men hurred from the house "Are you having fun?... Really well I will tell them that thanks Rosalie...Ah..Love you too." Emmet if he could would be five shade's paler "She pissed ass drunk." He stated as Jasper looked scared "How do you figure?" Peter asked "She isn't that loving." Emmet growled a bit as he crossed his arms.

"Boy's they are at the Coyote Ugly nightclub and it seems that Bella has tooken a shine to Jack and scotch...Lots of it." Charlotte said holding a bottle of Jack in her hands "Peter I think you should grab some glasses because.." She let out a noise and her eyes fluttered "Whew its going to be a loong night."

* * *

"DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE!" Shouted a bunch of guys as a trashed Bella Swan stood on the bar and grabbed the pole "Really?"She asked smothing swinging around the pole and to Rosalie's surprise had a few intresting moves. Bella was having a blast! She couldn't understand why she hadn't done it before this was so much fun and she found herself to be less clutzy drunk. "Hey baby." Rosalie curled pulling Bella down and onto her lap leaning her back and pouring Jack down her stomach and Rose licked it off giving the guys a good show.

Bella giggled and climbed off of Rose walked over to a man who wore a cowboy hat "Can I borrow that for a sec?"She asked batting her eye lashes, The man took off his hat and handed it to Bella who smirked "Whatever you want Darlin'" He said Bella frowned as she turned her back, That man had a oblivious fake accent. "Take a picture Rosie!" She shouted as she climbed on to the bull in the back corner of the bar and poised very suductively on the bull "Okay.." Rose stumbled slightly but took a couple of photo's smirking as she sent more to Jasper.

* * *

Jasper was now a mess including Emmet who just switched his ringer to vibrate so he didn't have to hear the song again "Oh Jasper...Damn." Charlotte said passing the man his phone revealing Bella in tight leather pants a loose slik shirt with no back, a pair of black cowboy boots and on her head a cowboy hat tilted just right. She was straddling the Bull and had her hands behind her with her chest popped out and her head looking down at the camera. "She's trying to kill me." Jasper repeated what Emmet had said.

* * *

Bella and Rose stummbled out of the bar and walked down the strip "I want to see a stripper but it has to be a secret from Jasper because he would kill me." Bella slurred to Rose who smiled "Our secret prommise." She said as she pulled Bella into a strip club for women. Bella's eyes went wide as she saw the guy in mid strip "Drinks?" a man asked wearing tight pair of pants and a bow tie and his wirstshad cuffs "Oh!" Bella grinned "I want a... one of those." said Bella blushing pointing at her choice "Penis pop, Got it. and for you?" Bella's blush darkened "Same." Rose said smirking.

* * *

"What the fuck is that a guy in spandex!" Emmet cursed as Peter and Charlotte lunged off of there chairs to see Bella and Rose with penis shaped popsicles in there mouths "That isn't the first thing I see." Peter said "Me neither."Charlotte added "I am feeling very envious now." She said as she sat back down and took a swig of Jack "This sucks." Jasper groaned.

* * *

"Oh fuck!" Bella shouted surprised Rose looked "Waht!"She asked the Alchol slowly burning out of her system "That guy!" Squealed Bella Rosalie looked and snorted in her drink "Oh shit!" walking out lathered in baby oil and wearing a cop uniform, Well the bottom half of it, was a look a like to Edward Cullen "That is so gross." Rose said Bella nodded "I have to take a picture of this shit." Bella stated taking photo's of the guy. Then another copp walked in and grabbed the Edward Duble "I think we should leave." Rose stated as the cop turned and he looked exactly like Carlisle.

"Gross." Bella said snapping a pic. before fallowing Rose out the door.

* * *

"You think they made it back okay?" Jasper asked as the clock turned five in the morning "Probably...Let me check the hotel." Emmet said calling the hotel that the girl where staying at "They haven't seen them yet." Emmet said as the phone in the house rang "I'll get it." Peter said as he walked into the house.

* * *

"You are right Rose this hotel room is awesomer!" Bella shouted as they got into a hotel room closer to the bar they ended up at. "Burnin love room...Oh look there is an elvis too!" Rose said as they looked around at the cheep hotel room with a revolving heart shaped bed and a mechanical Elvis who swung his hips left and right while singing. "Oh look!" Bella said amazed by the bed and the heart shaped chairs and the flame print walls. "Veryy.." Rose said as she turned Bella was spralled out on the bed passed out.

Rose went into the bathroom and grinned to herself as she saw a large heart shaped jaquzzzy_ "Where are you at!"_ Rose smiled "Relaxing, Tell Jasper his girl had a very fullfilling human experiance. I am wishing that I could sleep." Rosalie said streaching in the hot tub._ "Thank you hunny, except next time we don't need to know every... detail._" Rose smirked "Why not! Tell Charlotte next time we will bring her, I'm thinkin this should be an every year thing." The boys groaned including Peter who thought it to be a very very bad idea.

* * *

_**Do you think Bella and Rosalie had fun! What do you think is going to happen tomorrow? Poor Jasper and Emmet dealing with there mates acting so wild. What about Peter who is probably going to be in the same baot with the guys? Also do you think Bella took a postive step forword with dealing with John and Alice? **_


End file.
